Greatest Of Love
by Damn Plump
Summary: Kini meskipun segala upaya dilakukan, hanya pendampinglah yang dapat membangunkan para kesatria. Bahkan zeus memberikan mereka tempat untuk bertemu saat mereka belum saling mengenal siapa sebenarnya diri mereka masing masing. chapter 7 up EXO FF Rated T nyerempet M BIG TYPOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Hao**

**Author absurd ini datang lagi membawa ff Taoris kiw kiw ~**

**Hope you like it :3**

**Karakter milik orang tua Tuhan dan dititipkan dibawah naungan om SooMan**

**TaoRis, Slight others pairs (official pair)**

KREK

Namja yang baru saja membuka pintu, melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai kearah jendela yang disampingnya terdapat sepasang meja dan kursi.

Dengan segera ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu.

"Time to sleep"

Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh, yang berarti waktu masuk sekolah masih satu jam lagi.

BRAAAK

Pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Dan dapat diyakini pintu itu akan rusak seketika bila di perlakukan seperti itu sekali lagi

"ANNYEOOOOONG"

"YA GE! KAU PIKIR INI KAMAR MU, KAU BISA TIDUR SEENAKNYA"

"Pengganggu, kau Park Chanyeol"

"Kris ge! Mana semangat mu untuk belajar hari ini? Ayo semangat! jangan tidur terus yang kau pikirkan"

"Semangatku pudar saat kau mengganggu tidurku Park Chanyeol" gumam namja yang dipanggil Kris itu.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka.

"Ya Ge, kau tau tidak..." Chanyeol menghentikan omongannya karena ia melihat bahwa gegenya telah pulas tertidur diatas mejanya.

"Payah" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengarah kan tubuhnya ke meja didepan meja Kris.

.

.

.

Author pov.

EXOtic Senior high School pada tahun 1989 adalah salah satu sekolah di daerah Seoul 'Korea' . Disana adalah tempat belajar bagi siswa siswi menengah ke bawah. Pemilik dari sekolah itu adalah seorang yang bernama Wu Tan.

Meskipun sekolah itu di nyatakan sebagai sekolah bagi siswa siswi menengah kebawah, akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, banyak siswa siswi yang mayoritas orang tuanya kaya bersekolah di sekolah itu. Dan akhirnya pada masa sekarang tahun 2013, sekolah ini bisa dikatakan sekolah bagi siswa siswi menengah tingkat tinggi ke atas yang berarti isi dari siswa siswi disekolah ini adalah orang kaya.

Sebut saja Park Chanyeol, seorang pewaris Park Corp yang menguasai dibidang Teknologi dan Komunikasi Nomor satu di Korea. Dia seorang yang berparas tampan, bertubuh tinggi, dan memiliki sebutan Happy virus , karena ia memiliki senyuman yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, disamping itu ia mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi. Sekarang ia duduk dikelas XII-B

Yang kedua adalah Wu Fan. Ia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini, Wu Tan. Tidak banyak orang yang tau bahwa ia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah EXOtics. Wu fan kerap di sapa dengan nama Kris, banyak yeoja yang memujanya karena ketampanannya, karisma yang sangat kuat serta postur tubuh yang sangat mendukung. Tapi banyaknya yeoja itu selalu diabaikan Kris karena didalam pikirannya hanya ada Tidur. Kris sering disebut "Sleepy Prince", disamping hobbynya yang suka tidur kris juga sama dengan Chanyeol, ia mempunyai kekuatan yang tersembunyi. Dan juga ia juga sekelas dengan Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

Kriiiiiing

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sosok namja yang tertidur tak kunjung menyadarkan dirinya, Hingga

Kriieet

"Baiklah, Selamat pagi semua" seorang namja seonsangnim bernama Park JungSoo masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Pagi" jawab seluruh isi kelas terkecuali Kris, namja yang sedang asik dengan dunia mimpinya.

Seonsangnim melihat kearah kris

"WU FAN" teriaknya dengan nada beroktaf oktaf.

Chanyeol yang duduk didepan Kris segera menepuk nepuk lengan Kris

"Hey ge! Cepat bangun seonsang memanggilmu"

"Ugh jangan ganggu aku Park ChanYeol"

"YA WU FAN CEPAT BANGUN" teriak Park seonsangnim di telinganya.

"ne~" akhirnya Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai tersadar dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Huah Chanyeol, aku lapar,ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Kris pada Chanyeol

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku kekantin biasanya kau tidak pernah lapar saat istirahat"

"Hey aku ini juga manusia, yang butuh makan"

Percakapan mereka terdengar setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Sekarang mereka masih didalam kelas, Kris memandang kearah jendela dan melihat Kantin yang bersebrangan dengan gedung dimana ia berada.

"Jauh" gumam Kris

Kriet

Dengan segera Kris membuka jendela dan sagera melompat terjun dari jendela itu.

"YA GE KAU MAU MATI APA MELOMPAT SEPERTI ITU"

Teriak Chanyeol dari jendela.

Tiba tiba sosok yang diteriakinya tadi muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan terjun dari jendela"

"Oh iya aku lupa kau seorang Flighter"

"Hm, Kajja."

Kris dengan segera terbang meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kekantin.

"Ya! Baka ge. Akan ku bakar kau nanti, berani meninggalkan ku"

.

.

.

.

"Hah kenyangnya~ kemana si Park Pabbo itu? Aku sudah menunggunya disini selama 15 menit disini.

"Sunbae boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang namja bermata panda dihadapan Kris.

Kris menatap kearah namja itu tanpa kedip didalam pikirannya hanya ada kata 'manis'

"Sunbae? Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" namja itu mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil melambaikan tangan dihadapan wajah Kris.

"Ah ne~ Silahkan."

Kris memandanginya saat ia makan.

"Hm Sunbae, mian bisakah kau tidak melihat kearah ku saat aku makan"

"Ah kenapa? Apa kau malu?"

"Bukan begitu sunbae, tapi liat disekeliling mu"

Kris mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Ah hanya mereka, tidak terlalu penting, kalau kau ingin mereka tidak memandangmu dengan tatpan mengerikan seperti itu, kau hanya tinggal menggunakan Time Control-mu"

Deg

'dari mana sunbae tau kalau aku pengguna time control'

"Hey tak perlu khawatir, aku takkan terkena dampak dari time control mu itu"

'kheeh siapa yang mengkawatirkan mu sunbae?'

'TIME CONTROL ON'

Seketika semua yang berada disekeliling mereka berdua berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku takkan terkena dampaknya"

"Baiklah aku percaya Kris sunbae"

'tapi bagaimana bisa?'

"Hey kau tau namaku?"

"Siapa yang tidak tau dirimu sunbae? Si sleepy prince"

"Huahahaha baru aku sadari aku sepopular itu"

"Biasa saja"

"Ya ! hoobae siapa nama mu?"

"Huang Zi Tao"

"huaah sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari Korea ya?"

"Ya memang bukan, aku student exchange dari China"

"Mian Sunbae aku harus pergi ada tugas yang masih menunggu. Permisi"

"Hm, Huang Zi Tao kau tak perlu memanggil ku sunbae, kau bisa memanggilku gege"

"Dan kau pun tak perlu memanggiku dengan nama lengkapku, kau hanya cukup memanggil ku Tao"

'TIME CONTROL OFF'

.

.

.

"KRIS GEGE~" terlihat seorang namja tinggi melambaikan tangannya kearah Kris.

Kris membalas lambaian tangannya. Dan dengan segera ia berlari mendekati orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Pukpukpuk

Kris memukul kepala namja tinggi itu

"Park Chanyeol lama sekali datangnya kau. Aku sudah menunggu mu sejak setengah jam yang lalu"

"Mian ge, tadi aku bertemu dengan kekasih ku dan sedikit berbincang bincang hehehe"

"Si Baekhyun boncel itu?"

"Iya, eh? dia ngga boncel ge, Cuma kurang tinggi"

"Sama aja, udah ah aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu pay pay"

"Yah lalu siapa yang akan menemani makan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini?"

"Mbah mu"

Kris pun dengan segera melenggankan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Aish dimana ya buku itu?"

Seorang namja yang di sebut Toilet Selca King berkeliling mencari buku yng berjudul "Greatest of love"

"Kemarin aku melihatnya disini,hmmm"

Tao menunjuk-nunjuk rak buku satu persatu guna menemukan buku yang ia cari. Saking asiknya Tao mencari buku, ia tidak menyadari bahwa satu langkah dihadapannya terdapat penghalang yang cukup mematikan. Tao terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya...

GUBRAKK

Tao melihat ke suatu benda yang membuatnya terjatuh, awalnya ia kira hanyalah sebuh replika.

"Aw, aish siapa pula yang menaruh replika kaki di perpustakaan? Kurang kerjaan"

Dengan segera ia meraih kaki yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Niatnya sih ingin memindahkannya ketempat lain tapi...

"Eh ini bukan replika kaki tapi ini kaki..."

Tao mulai menaikan arah pandangannya dari ujung kaki hingga wajah sang pemilik kaki

"KRIS GEGE?"

"Ungh Park Chanyeol jangan menggangguku lagi, pergi"

Kris mengigau sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya

Deg

'Park Chanyeol? Apa dia kekasih mu ge?'

'TIME CONTROL ON'

Tao pov.

Wu Fan gege~ seorang yang telah lama aku beri perhatian lebih, dan perasaan yang lebih. baru saja tadi pagi ia mengenalku dan sekarang ia menyebut nama Chanyeol, apakah dia itu kekasih Kris ge? Aku akan sangat terluka jika Park Chanyeol itu benar adalah kekasih Kris ge.

Pikiranku memerintahkan tanganku agar mendekat ke wajah Kris gege, dengan lembut ku raba pipinya dan ku perhatikan dengan seksama lekuk lekuk indah diwajahnya. Tampan, ia makhluk yang sempurna bagi ku.

"Ya Huang Zi Tao, kau mencoba menyentuhku diam diam ne?"

He.? Kris gege sadar, segera ku jauhkan telapak tangan ku dari wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahku yang saat ini pasti telah memerah.

'Mengapa time control ku tak berfungsi padanya? Ya Tuhan'

"Ani ge~, mianhaeyo aku harus pergi"

"Tunggu"

Kris ge menarik tangan ku, sontak aku yang sedang dalam posisi setengah berdiri kembali jatuh kelantai, tapi sebelum tubuhku ini menyentuh lantai, Kris ge meraih pinggangku dan membawa aku kepelukannya.

"Tetap seperti ini sampai aku teridur kembali"

.

.

Sepertinya Kris gege telah tertidur.

Baiklah sekarang aku harus pergi, maaf ge aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini.

Ku coba melepaskan tangannya dipinggangku, eh kenapa tak bisa lepas.?

Hei hei tubuh ku meringan oh GOD bagaimana ini? sekarang tubuhku juga tubuh gege tidak menyentuh lantai sama lagi genggaman tangannya di pinggangku tidak bisa dilepas. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sudah ku bilangkan Huang Zi Tao, tetap disini hingga aku tidur lagi"

"Ya kris ge! Kau.. terbang ?"

"Tidak bodoh! Aku hanya melayang!"

"Apa bedanya sih ge? Sudahlah cepat tidur agar aku dapat mencari buku itu."

"Eh buku? Buku apa yang sedang kau cari? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencarinya?"

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu tau ge, lepaskan genggaman mu dipinggang sekarang atau..."

"Atau apa Huang Zi Tao?" aish dia genit, jujur aku memang menyukainya tapi tidak jika ia bertingkah layaknya playboy azzzzzz aku malah membencinya.

"Atau aku akan memukul mu"

"Coba saja"

"Kau yakin ge? Aku pikir setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari ku kau tidak akan tersadar selama satu bulan penuh"

"Ah kau pasti bergurau"

Bruuk

"Sudah kubilang kan ge pukulan ku dapat membuatmu tak sadarkan diri selam satu bulan"

"hahahaha kau bodoh Tao, pukulan mu sama sekali tak terasa ditubuhku"

E? Jinja? Pasti dia bercanda, padahal aku sudah mengerahkan semua tenagaku. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau tau itu layaknya gigitan semut kecil ditubuhku"

Dia menyebalkan, terlalu meremehkan lihat saja nanti aku akan memukulnya lebih keas dibanding sekarang.

"Sudahlah gege cepat kembali tidur, aku ingin segera mencari buku –dan biar aku lepas dari pelukan mematikanmu-"

"Tidak aku tidak ingin kembali tidur, aku ingin kau ada dipelukanku"

Apa apaan dia? Azzz keterlaluan

**BUGG**

Kupukul dia dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku menunggu reaksinya dan...

"Aww, apa yang kau lakukan Tao?"

Yes dia kesakitan. Rasakan itu Wu Yi Fan!

"Aku memukulmu ge hehe, pai pai aku ingen mencari buku dulu"

Tao pov end

**The Greatest Of Love. Sebenarnya buku apa itu? Mengapa Tao mencarinya?**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay ini kelanjutannya**

**Chap 2**

**Damn Plump Present**

**Taoris/Kristao, EXO pair as Slight**

**Mereka adalah anugrah terindah orang tua mereka masing masing.. tapi sekarang mereka lagi dititipin sama om SooMan :D**

**(OOC)**

**Selamat membaca**

**oh ya sebelumnya terimakasih atas semua riviewnya. atas sarannya juga. tapi maaf belom bisa memperbaiki sekarang. mungkin di cerita lain heheheh :3**

**selamat membaca lagi 3 all **

* * *

"kriiiiiiis kriiiiis"

"kau tampan sekali hari ini"

"kris bagaimana kalau kau pulang besamaku?"

Terdengan suara suara dari yeoja yeoja centil ketika Kris sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Beberapa sebelum sampai ke gerbang, kris melihat sosok namja manis bersurai hitam sedang berdiri di tepi jalan di dekat sekolah. Kris segera menggambil 1000 langkah ke arah namja itu. Akan tetapi baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah. ia melihat mobil _lamborgini sesto elemento_ berhenti di depan namja manis itu. Si pengemudi menunjukan dirinya dan sayup sayup kris mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Tao kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya si pengemudi kepada namja manis yang dituju Kris tadi.

"Ah Kai~ kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu~~." Namja manis itu segera membungkukkan badan dan membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk.

Kris yang melihat itu hanya meruntuki diri 'ish coba saja aku lebih cepat dari namja sok itu, pasti dia sudah ku ajak terbang'

"KYAAAAAA KRIIIIS KAU MELAYANG" teriak salah satu namja manis yang kebetulan melintas didepannya.

"Yak, jangan histeris begitu bogel. Memangnya sudah sejak kapan sih kau mengenalku?" tanya Kris pada namja manis yang dibilang bogel sama kris itu.

"Hmm aku mengenal mu sudaaaahhh... ah aku lupa, yang jelas sudah lama kris. YAA JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BOGEL!" jawab namja manis tadi.

"Arrashi Baekhyun pendek. Sudah lama kan kau mengenalku, tapi mengapa kau masih berteriak histeris saat aku melayang?"

"PANGGIL AKU BAEKHYUN TAMPAN! Tapi kan kris aku lebih sering melihat mu langsung terbang dibanding melayang" jawab baekhyun.

"Ih waw sejak kapan baekhyun yang manis ini bertransformasi jadi seorang yang tampan? Tidak mungkin" ucap kris sambil mencolek dagu baekhyun.

BLETAK

"Aw" rintih Kris ketika sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

"Jangan menggoda Baekkie ku hyung" Chanyeol mendekati Kris dan segera merangkul Baekhyun.

"Kajja baekki kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

"Siapa pula yang ingin menggoda pacarmu yang pendek itu Chanyeol"

BLETAK

"Aw" kris merintih lagi.

"Aku mendengarmu kris hyung!" Teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

'sial' gumam kris.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Di perpustakaan

Tao pov

'TIME CONTROL ON'

Yosh aku akan mencari buku itu hari ini, dan kupastikan buku itu ada ditangan ku hari ini.

Hmmm baiklah di sebelah sana (nunjuk ke kiri) tidak ada. Di sana (nunjuk ke kanan) juga tidak ada. Hmmm aku harus menemukan bagaimanapun caranya tapi.

"hey kau tahu tidak kemarin Chanyeol sunbae pulang dengan Baekkie sunbae lhoo?"

"Eh jinjaa? Aaa aku tidak memdapatkan momen itu. Kau mendapatkannya.?"

Dasar fujoshi penggosip. Eh tapi tunggu dulu mengapa mereka bisa berbicara dan bergerak sedang aku belom men-offkan (?) time control ku. Apa yang terjadi? Ah sudahlah mungkin aku lupa untuk tadi aku telah menonaktifkan time control ku. Sekarang cari buku itu lagi.

.

.

.

AAAAAHHHHH aku menyerah sudah 3 kali aku mengelilingi perpustakaan ini tapi mengapa bukunya tak ketemu? Ya ammpun.

Cliiinngggg clinnggg clinngg *ceritanya ada lampu nerangin kepala tao*

Ampun deh tao buat apa kau berkeliling perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari buku itu? Sedangkan ada librarian yang siap mencarikan buku untukmu di meja samping pintu masuk. Terkadang kau suka bodoh tao =,=.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke meja librarian.

"Mmmm Anou seonsangnim"

"Ya ada yang bisa ku bantu" ya ampun xiumin seonsangnim jangan pasang wajah imutmu itu didepanku bisa bisa kau kurebut dari jongdae hyung.

"Tao-ie" eh dia menyapaku lembut. Oh iya aku jelaskan sedikit siapa xiumin seonsangnim itu dia itu namja manis yang menjadi kekasih sepupu ku kim jongdae. Udah cukup itu aja.

"Emm aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyalah tao, dan jangan panggil ku seonsangnim, panggil aku hyung"

"Ne xiumin hyung. Apakah buku Greatest of love ada yang meminjam? Soalnya dari tadi ku cari kesana kemari tetapi aku tak dapat menemukannya"

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar ya Tao aku periksa dulu." Xiumin hyung memeriksa komputer yang kelihatannya berisi data data peminjaman buku.

"Yah tao. Benar sekali buku itu dipinjam"

"Yah, apakah buku itu hanya satu hyung" Aku mendesah kecewa.

"Ne." Hyung kau menjawabnya singkat sekali. Aku kesal, sabar tao ingat dia calon istri sepupumu.

"Hmm hyung kalo boleh tau siapa yang meminjam ya hyung? dan sejak kapan?"

"Disini tercatat yang meminjamnya adalah Wu Yi Fan kelas XII-B sejak 2 bulan lalu"

APWAKKHHHH TERNYATA NAMJA TUKANG TERBANG YANG DULU KUPUJA YANG MEMINJAM BUKU ITU? MENGAPA IA TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKUU?

"Eh? Jinja hyung? si sleepy prince itu yang meminjamnya?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih ya hyung atas infonya"

Kris jelek, kris tukang terbang, kris mesum, aku akan menagihmu untuk mengembalikan buku itu agar aku bisa meminjam buku itu.

Tao pov end

Segera saja tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan.

Kriiiiiing

'sial' gumam tao

Niat Tao setelah dari perpustakaan ini ia ingin mengunjungi kelasnya kris untuk menemuinya dan menagihnya. Tapi bel laknat itu telah menghalangi niat mulia(?) Tao.

.

.

.

Istirahat ke dua

"Unghhh lelahnya. Aku harus mencari tempat untuk tidur."

Bruk zzzzzzzzzz

Namja tampan yang bar saja mengeluarkan kalimat tadi tiba tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan tidur sangat lelap. Sepertinya ia memang sangat kelelahan.

"Kris hyung kekantin yuk" ajak chanyeol sambil menoel noel lengan kris.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri Chanyeol" ucap kris masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya di wajah Chanyeol.

Bussssshhhhh

"Aw aw panas panas! YA PARK CHANYEOL TIDAK PUASKAH KAU MENGGANGGU KU DARI KEMARIN?" kris berteriak dan segera memegangi tangannya saat semburan api panas mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Tidak, malah aku senang melakukannya" jawab Chanyeol santai.

BLETAK

"Ish sakit hyung. tak usah pukul kepalaku kan bisa"

"Kau pengganggu Chan chan, cepat pergi atau aku akan melemparmu dari lantai 3 ini?"

"TIDAK. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau kekantin bersamamu."

Kris berdiri dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk melempar Chanyeol. Tiba tiba bussshhhhhs

"Aw! Berhentilah mengeluarkan api dari tangan mu bodoh. Baiklah baiklah aku menemanimu. Tapi aku pergi duluan. Kutunggu kau disana!" tunjuk kris kearah kantin yang berada diseberang gedung dimana ia berada.

SREKKK

Kris membuka jendela di sampingnya dan bersiap untuk terbang.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

'Ada apa ini tiba tiba saja... jantungku... adrenalinku...'

SREEEKKK

Kris menutup kembali jendelanya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk terbang.

"Aish entah kenapa aku sedikit takut untuk terbang kali ini"

"Jadi apa kau pergi kekantin bersamaku?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil senyum senyum ngga jelas.

"Sepertinya harus? Tapi aku malas sudahlah kau pergi sendiri" ucap kris sambil mendudukan diri dan menelungkupkan lagi kepalanya dimenja.

"Ya hyung, kau mau ku..."

"Kris ada yang mencarimu" ucap namja memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Bilang padanya aku sedang sibuk"

.

"Hey katanya ia sedang sibuk" ucap namja pada seorang yang mencari Kris.

"Tolong bilang padanya sunbae. Kalau Tao yang mencarinya" .

"Baiklah" sahut namja tadi.

"Kris orang yang mencarimu ini bernama Tao, dan asal kau tau dia hobee yang manis"

Wajah tao memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

Sedangkan kris? Tiba tiba ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergumam 'Tao? Huang Zi Tao'.

Kris pov

E? Tao? Huang Zi Tao gitu?

Si namja manis yang waktu itu kutemuin dikantin dan di perpustakaan? Asal kalian tau saja, jika tao tidak memukulku mungkin aku sudah 'memakannya' ditempat itu juga.

Aish untuk apa ia mencariku? Apakah ia ridu dengan sentuhanku? *mesum* oke sudahlah kris jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh.

Sreekk kubuka pintu di hadapanku dan terpampanglah sosok makhluk tuhan yang paling indah yang mirip kaya panda tapi bukan panda gemuk yang ini panda sekseh. *mesum lagi deh* aish kau meracuniku dengan tanpang manismu itu Tao.

"Ikut aku" ku raih tangannya dan segera menjauh dari tempat yang kurang suci itu.

"HEY KRIS HYUNG. TADI KAU INGIN KE KANTIN BERSAMA KU?" ish Chanyeol bodoh. Bukannya kau yang mengajakku tadi? Sudahlah biar saja, diakan masih bisa pergi kekantin bersama baekkie. Sekarang aku hanya harus fokus ke namja manis ini *seringai mesum*

"Ya ya sunbae bisakah kau mengurangi cengkramanmu dan kecepatan melangkahmu? Aku agak lelah" huaaaah manis sekali anak ini. Ia membuatku ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

"Tidak. Panggil aku gege"

Jawaban itu kulontarkan agar menjaga image ku yang 'cool' di depannya

.

Yap sampai.

Hall basketball tempat biasa aku berlatih dan sekarang tidak ada satu pun orang ditempat ini. Hehehe saatnya untuk...

"Ya ge! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?..."

"Bukannya kau merindukan sentuhanku Tao babby?" ku potong omongannya dan ku elus pipinya yang terlihat chubby.

Plok

Okay barusan itu bunyi apa ya?

Uwoooo aku merasa pipiku agak memanas. Hmmmmmmm apakah aku ditampar? *A: bukan kau ditendang kris*

Oh iya barusan aku ditampar. APAH ? KRIS YANG TAMPAN INI DITAMPAR? SAMA SIAPA? Biar ku tampar balik orang itu *A: sama Tao*

Ngga jadi nampar balik deh. #chayanktaochelalu ea.

Okeh apa alasannya ia menamparku? Akan kutanyakan nanti.

"Ge kau tau? Kau itu mesum..."

"e? Benarkah?"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan ku ge, aku ingin menagih buku yang kau pinjam dari perpustakaan sejak dua bulan lalu?" buku? Kurasa aku tak pernah meminjam satu buku pun dari perpustakaan semenjak aku dilahirkan *salah * maksudnya masuk disekolah ini.

"Mmm Tao aku rasa aku tak pernah meminjam buku dari perpustakaan dua bulan lalu"

"Tapi librarian hyung berkata kau yang meminjam"

"Sudah lah tao tak usah dipikirkan" kuraih pinggang nya, kueratkan tubuhku dengannya dan perlahan kucoba membawa iya melayang. Tapi nggg kenapa kurasa tubuhku menolak apa yang ku hendaki? Sial. Ada apa ini?

Plok

Aish ditampar lagi ditampar lagi. Abis dah ini bitch face gue. Grrrr. Ah ngga papah yang penting deket tao.

"Aku serius ge, jangan bercanda"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar akan ku ingat"

Mmmm buku apa yang pernah ku pinjam ya.. eungg

FISIKA bukan, BIO untuk apa aku meminjam buku itu diperpustakaan rumahku banyak, E=mc kuadrat? Kurang kerjaan minjem buku gituan. Mmmm

10 hours leter

"Ge cepat lah sudah 10 menit kau berpikir dengan tampang ngga elit begitu, aku tak punya banyak waktu"

"AHA! Aku ingat. Buku itu judulnya Greates Of Love, Kakekku yang meminjamnya bukan aku. Tapi aku yang mengambilnya."

"Itu sama saja kau yang meminjam ge, tolong bilang padanya segeralah dikembalikan buku itu."

"eh tapi sayangnya kakek ku telah meninggal satu bulan lalu?"

"APA? LALU BUKU ITU?" ya ampun biasa aja Tao kagetnya.

"Hei hei tenanglah, mungkin buku itu masih ada diperpustakaan umum keluargaku. Biar ku cari nanti"

"Sekarang ge, aku membutuhkannya"

"Ya masa aku harus pulang dulu, dan mencari buku itu."

"Iya harus"

"Oke akan ku lakukan jika kau..."

"Baiklah kau bisa mencarinya nanti ge" sial tao mengetahui jalan pikiranku.

"Sudah ge aku harus pergi"

Eh tunggu. Di berlalu tapi sebelum ia menjauh segera ku raih tangannya, membuat ia sangat dekat dengan ku. Dan CUP

Yes akhirnya aku mendapatkan ciumannya.

PLAK

"SUNBAE MESUM"

Aw sakit. Tapi tak apalah, ku perhatikan punggungnya yang menjauh dari tempatku berada. Tunggu agak bingung mengapa saat aku ingin mengajak ia melayang tadi, kekuatanku tidak berfungsi. Ada apa ini? Tadi ketika ingin terbang dari jendela juga begitu. Ah sudahlah mungkin aku hanya kelelahan.

Kris pov end

Mengapa kekuatan masing masing melemah? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

.

**Huaaaaaa author absurd ini datang membawa kelanjutannya agak kurang jelas. Banyak typo sana sini. . oh noooooo.**

**TBC/DEL?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AUTHOR KEMBALI**

**MAAF UPDATE LAMA~~~ **

**Its Damn Plump Present **

**Taoris as main character **

**EXO pair as Slight **

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan yang sedang dititipkan ke Om Soo Man**

**ooc**

**Happy rading **

**Greatest of Love **

**chapter 3**

* * *

Sial! lagi lagi Tao pulang bersama namja hitam yang sok ke seksian. Huang Zi Tao akan ku pastikan besok ia pulang bersamaku. Lihat besok!.

Kriiiiiing

"Ah siapa orang bodoh yang menelpon ku disaat seperti ini." Kris bergumam.

TUK

"AW! YAK APA APAAN KAU! MELEMPAR..."

"Ya ge! Kau tak boleh membentak adik sepupumu yang tampan ini ge!" seru pelaku pelamparan batu yang naasnya mendarat di kepala sang flighter.

"Cih. Men-tampankan diri sendiri. Pergi sana, aku ingin mengangkat telepon."-kris

"Tega sekali kau mengusir sepupumu yang baru saja datang dari Kanada ini"

Siiiiiinggggg

Bayangkan saja saat namja yang bisa dikatakan 'tampan' membalas ucapan kris sambil bergaya sok cool sambil menutup mata dan mengibaskan rambut, saat ia mengakhiri ucapan dan membuka mata, ia tidak menemukan sesosokpun dihadapannya, yang ia tau atau bisa dikatakan yang ia lihat hanya punggung seorang namja jangkung yang menjauh sambil menelepon.

"YA KRIS GEGE"

WUSSSHHHHH

Seketika dengan tidak elitnya angin berputar putar di sekitar tubuh namja itu dan BUSSSHHHH. Angin itu tertiup kearah Kris yang sedang menjauh. Otomatis telepon genggang yang ia pakai untuk menelepon jatuh, alhasil hp-nya Kris rusak deh. Yaudah abis itu kris ambil yang baru dikantung sebelahnya, nelpon lagi deh. *salah salah* yang bener hp Kris rusak, Kris balik badan dengan gaya slow motion.

SIIIIIINGGG

Kris memincingkan mata melihat seorang yang dikerubungi angin yang sedang berputar putar. Setelah beberapa detik, ia merubah pandangannya menjadi mematikan. Dan tentu saja gemeretak gigi dan empat sudut sudah tercipta di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Kris sudah melayang parahnya lagi mata Kris sudah memerah dan suatu yang mengejutkan SAYAP HITAM dipunggungnya mengepak dengan sempurna belum lagi gigi taringnya. Ia terlihat seperti vampir sekarang ini.

"OH SEHUN!"

Kris terbang dengan cepat karah gerombolan angin itu. Dan kini dihadapannya terdapat seorang yang tidak kalah mengerikan kondisinya dibanding kris. Iris matanya berubah menjadi warna batu amethys, mungkin tidak semenyeramkan Kris tapi... ah sulit dijelaskan, ada rumor jika manusia biasa yang melihat mata itu mungkin bisa mati begitu saja. Selain mata tidak ada perubahan fisik dari namja itu. Hanya auranya saja yang tidak kalah dari kris.

Oh Sehun, namja yang menampankan diri sendiri. Sang pengendali angin atau bisa dipanggil WINDYST terdengar seperti nama seorang yeoja, tapi jangan salah itu nama yang diberikan Zeus untuknya. Pengendalian atas berbagai jenis angin, akan lebih bermakna jika ia bersama api tapi takdir dibuku 'itu' mengatakan berbeda.

SWIIIING

Udara disekitar mereka mendingin. Dan perlahan kris mendaratkan kakinya dibumi, dan kembali ketubuh normal, sementara sehun anginnya tak bisa ia kendalikan karena pikirannya membeku tiba tiba.

"Huh, tepat waktu."

"Terimakasih ge"-kris

"Kalian bisa menghancurkan tempat ini jika kalian melanjutkan pertengkaran tadi"

"Ne aku tau itu, tapi bisakah kau berhenti membekukan pikiranku ge?"-sehun

"Ne mianhaeyo Sehun"

Kris bertumpu pada lututnya, beberapa detik kemudian kris mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan

Bruuuuk *kris pingsan*

"Ya ya ya. Baka ya, haruskah kau tertidur disaat tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengangkatmu?"

"Hah, sudahlah Xiumin ge, Luhannie bisakah kau..."-sehun

"Eh Luhannie... mengapa kau juga ikut tertidur? Ah rupanya kau kekurangan energi, biar aku isi dulu"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan dan dengan segera menempelkan bibirnya disana. Tidak ada napsu disana hanya kecupan ringan pembangkit energi. Xiumin membelakangi mereka dan memandang getir kearah kris dan bergumam "Jong Dae cepat kesini, aku sudah tak kuat"

Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan membuka matanya, dan perlahan juga tubuhnya mulai segar.

"Akhirnya kau sadar"-sehun

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"-Luhan

"pingsan, seperti biasa. Oh ya Luhannie bisa kau angkat Kris ke mobil?"

"Akan ku usahakan." Luhan mengambil ancang ancang untuk mengangkat tubuh Kris. TOK.

"Aww" ringis Luhan.

"Luhan ge yang manis yang cantik yang imut badai cetar membahana banjir bandang, kau kan punya pengendalian pikiran untuk mengangkat sesuatu, jadi kau tak harus pakai tenagamu untuk membawa raksasa itu" tunjuk luhan pada Kris. Mungkin jika kris mendengar omongannya ia bisa berubah menjadi monster yang lebih parah lagi.

"hehehehe aku lupa sehunnie"

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Ya kemana namja mesum itu? Jangan jangan ia tertidur di suatu tempat dan melupakan janjinya padaku?"

"grrr aku harus ke kelasnya sekarang"

Namja manis bersurai hitam itu menggerutu disepanjang jalan menuju kelas seorang yang disebutnya 'namja mesum', ia juga menghentak hentakan kakinya. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dari kulitnya. Ia tak semulus kemarin, ada bercak agak hitam disekitar pergelangan tangannya. Gambarnya seperti naga, iya naga. Dan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama bercak naga hitam dipergelangan tangannya itu terlihat seperti tertusuk tombak.

"Hey Huang Zi Tao! Aku tau kau namja manis di sekolah ini, tapi tidakkah bodoh seorang namja manis seperti mu mamasang tatto naga yang tertombak dipergelangan tangan? Setidaknya jika kau ingin memasang tatto, pasanglah di tempat yang tersembunyi." Seru seorang namja yang tidak usah dijelaskan siapa. Karena dia ngga penting. Tapi sekarang dia sedang dihadapan Tao sambil menggengam pergelangan tangan Tao.

'ah kurasa aku tak pernah memasang tatto ditubuh manapun' ucap tao dalam hati.

"Maaf, ini hanya bekas luka" Tao menepis genggaman tangan namja itu dan segera berlalu menuju tempat tujuannya.

* * *

Sesampai dikelas 'namja mesum' ia melihat namja tinggi yang sedang berbincang bincang dengan namja manis.

"emm anou permisi sunbae"

"Eh Tao."

"E? Baekhyun? Kau" Tao memperhatikan sosok namja manis dihadapannya dan sosok namja keriting dibelakang namja manis.

"E, Hai Tao, aku Chanyeol. Namjachingu Byun Baekhyun temanmu ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Eh,Huang Zi Tao"

"Kau kesini ada perlu apa"-Chanyeol

"Aku mencari namja mesum eh maksudku Kris sunbae, Chanyeol sunbae"

"Ah sayang sekali hari ini dia tak masuk, tak ada kabar darinya. Dari tadi dia juga tak membalas pesanku, aku juga sudah mencoba menelponnya tapi tak dijawab."

"Oh begitu ya" 'oh mau menghindar toh' ucap Tao dalam hati.

"Iya, oh ya hari ini aku dan Baekhyun ingin kerumahnya, kau boleh ikut, itu jika kau mau." – Chanyeol

"Ah du bui qi sunbae, aku harus membantu ketua osis hari ini"-Tao

"du bui qi?"-Chanyeol

"Mianhaeyo, artinya Yeollie"-baekhyun

"Ah gwaenchanayo, ini nomor handphonenya, hubungi dia jika penting"

Chanyeol memberi selembar kertas yang tertuliskan beberapa digit nomor yang diberi nama KRIS baka!

"Ah terima kasih sunbae, maaf aku harus segera pergi, permisi."-pamit Tao.

Dirumah kris

Kreeek

"Belum bangun juga ternyata."

"Cukup lama juga ya haraboji"

"Eum, biasanya ia hanya tertidur stu hingga dua jam, tapi sekarang? Lama sekali"

"Ia belum menemukannya haraboji, bersabarlah"

"Tidak bisa, jika ia seperti ini terus aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang dan apa kau tidak merasa khawatir jika anakmu tak dapat menemukannya?"

"Tentu aku khwatir umma, jika ia seperti ini maka ia akan..."

"Cukup, apakah kau sudah memberi tahu dia?"

"Belum umma"

"Ck pantas saja, jelas ia dengan mudah terpancing emosinya saat aku menyemburkan angin kearahnya"- Sehun

"Ya anak kecil kau menguping sejak tadi" teriak yeoja tua yang terlihat cantik.

"Tenanglah Heechul Haraboji, aku tak menguping, aku hanya ingin membangunkan Kris, karena ada sepasang temannya yang datang ingin mengetahui keadaan Kris, dan kebetulan sekali kalian sedang mengintip ruangan Kris"

"Panggil dia dengan gege Sehun!" seru yeoja tua tadi.

"Ne haraboji cerewet. Apakah Kris sudah bangun?"

"belum"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu mereka, jika kris tidak bisa ditemui sekarang"

Sehun segera berlalu meninggalkan satu yeoja tua dan seorang namja didepan pintu yang berukirkan piyin yang bisa dibaca 'Wu Yi Fan'

Di teras rumah

"Hyungdeul, mianhaeyo, Kris tak bisa diganggu sekarang. Kalian bisa pergi" ucap sehun dingin pada dua orang namja dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, jika ia sudah bangun. Tolong bilang padanya hubungi aku secepatnya Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol segera meraih lengan namja yang lebih pendek dibandingnya dan dengan segera ia berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya. Ia membukakan pintu mobil dan memberi akses ke Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalamnya. Setelah menutup pintunya ia membalikan tubuh dan menghadap ke sehun.

"Oh ya satu lagi. Jaga sikapmu Oh Sehun"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas sarannya Pheonix hyung"

Chanyeol telah pergi akan tetapi tubuh sehun tak beranjak dari tempatnnya. Ia memandang kosong kearah gerbang yang telah tertutup. Ia tak menyangka jika Api penguatnya telah bertemu dengan cahaya. Dulu memang Sehun pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol tapi itu tidak sampai sehari, karena dihari jadi mereka, mereka telah berhasil menghancurkan sebuah rumah dari seorang anak yang mereka benci dengan satuan Angin dan Api. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun dikirim ke Canada.

"Selamat Hyung"-Sehun

.

"YA NAMJA MESUM CEPAT CARI BUKU ITU! AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA!"

"euung" namja tampan yang sejak kemarin tertidur kini mulai mendapati kesadarannya. Berkas cahaya yang masuk dimatanya menyilaukan.

"ah bu..ku aku.. haruss mencha...ri..nya.." ucap Kris lemah.

BRUK

Ia kembali tak sadarkan diri. Padahal baru saja sang naga kembali.

Brak

"KRIS!"-Sehun

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

"Semakin buruk, semakin hari, ia semakin butuh banyak waktu untuk membangkitkan energinya. Ia butuh sang waktu untuk mempercepat pembangkitan energinya"

"Sampai saat ia belum menemukannya, bahkan ia belum tahu mengenai hal itu. Yang ia tau hanya 12 'manusia' yang diutus Zeus."-umma kris

"Ia benar benar tak mengetahui mengenai hubungan diantara ke 12 makhluk spesial itu, karena ia belum membaca buku itu"-heechul haraboji

"Hah. Baiklah, tolong saat ia bangun suruh dia minum obat ini, ini bisa mempercepat tidurnya, atau bisa dibilang ini obat penenang."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Dokter"

"Tak usah sungkan"

.

Waktu akan terhenti, naga akan mati

Tak akan ada yang menopang

Jika tak menemukan

* * *

hehehe gimana ceritanya? **TBC/END/DEL**?

Thanks for reviewer, follower, favoriter (?) keep reading ea qaqa walau ceritanya belum jelas. tapi akan jelas pada waktunya kok.

*ting ting*

See ya on next chap


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AUTHOR KEMBALI**

**MAAF UPDATE LAMA~~~**

**Its Damn Plump Present**

**Taoris as main character**

**EXO pair as Slight**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan yang sedang dititipkan ke Om Soo Man**

**ooc**

**Happy rading**

**Greatest of Love**

**chapter 4**

* * *

Tao Pov.

Keterlaluan! si jangkung mesum itu sudah tidak masuk satu minggu. Brengsek, pasti dia ingin menghindar dariku karena sebenarnya si mesum itu telah menghilangkan bukunya. Sial sial.. haruskah aku menghubunginya sekarang? Aish eobso~ nanti si mesum itu akan menganggap aku merindukannya. Eh tapi jika aku tak menghubunginya dia akan menghindar terus. Sudahlah nanti malam aku akan ku hubungi si mesum itu.

Tao pov end.

* * *

Kris Homey

"Ini benar benar sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tertidur sampai selama ini?" yeoja paruh baya mengoceh didepan seluruh keluarga wu yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Ya, Halmoni tenanglah, Kris pasti bangun." -Sehun.

"Ne, eomma bersabarlah ia pasti bangun nanti"-eomma Kris

"INI SEMUA SALAH MU WU YIXING! JIKA KAU MEMBERI TAHUNYA MENGENAI 'HUBUNGAN MEREKA' PASTI IA TIDAK AKAN TIDUR SELAMA INI" Heechul halmoni menceramahi anaknya sambil menunnjuk wajah Wu Yixing dengan menggunakan tongkat.

"Eomma tenanglah" Tuan Wu atau yang lebih dikenal Wu Souhu (Suho) mencoba memenenangkan mertuanya sambil memeluk istrinya yang mulai menitihkan air mata.

"Ish kau..." heechul halmoni menghentakan tongkatnya.

Kehenengingan mengampiri keluarga Wu. Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata. wajah khawatir mereka tentu tergambar jelas, terutama Heechul halmoni. Melihat cucu kesayangannya atau bisa dibilang cucu penerus kemampuannya tergolek lemah tanpa energi dan tanpa pembangkit energi. Miris, Heechul sampai tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"Selamat pagi" terdengar suara dari arah tangga. Dan terlihatlah namja jangkung bersurai pirang nan panjang yang sedang menguap.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Wu segera beralih ke arah suara tersebut. Seketika wajah muram mereka berubah menjadi cerah. Bahkan Heechul halmoni tersenyum hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hei apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Ya Kris, kau melewatkan banyak hal satu minggu ini"

"Hey panggil aku gege. Sehun didi"

"Hahaha baiklah Kris gege. kau terlihat buruk sekarang."

"Eh? Benarkah? Seburuk apa?" Kris berjalan menuruni tangga.

Baru saja sampai anak tangga yang ke lima dari atas, kris tiba tiba melayang.

"YA KRIS BODOH! JANGAN KAU GUNAKAN KEKUATANMU DULU! KAU BARU SAJA PULIH" bentak Heechul halmoni pada Kris.

Kris menghiraukan bentakan halmoninya dan masih melayang ke arah Heechul Halmoni.

"Aku akan baik baik saja halmoni. Chu~" Kris memberkian kecupan ringan di pipi Heechul halmoni.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan halmoni itu benar nak" – Wu Souhu

"Ne. Papa aku tahu."-Kris

"Umma aku lapar, apa ada makanan didapur?"ucap kris merajuk pada ummanya.

"Biar aku ambilkan untukmu"- Wu Yixing.

"Tidak usah terimakasih umma, biar aku yang ke dapur sekarang"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kau gunakan kekuatan mu dulu" nasehat ummanya.

"Sip." Kris mengacungkan jempol dan berjalan lunglai kearah dapur.

'pasti kekuatannya sedikit berkurang'-sehun

.

.

.

* * *

"Halmoni... Apakah kau didalam?"

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar yeoja paruh baya. Dan selang beberapa detik jawaban pun ditermanya.

"Ya aku didalam, masuklah cucu ku yang tampan"

Kris membuka pintunya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Terlihat Heechul halmoni yang sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Ia tahu Neneknya itu sudah tidak sebugar seperti dulu. Mengingat umurnya yang hampir menyentuh kata 1 abad.

"Apa kabar nona Tua?" sapa kris.

"Hei.. kau tidak sopan sekali Tuan, seenaknya saja kau memanggil ku Tua. Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku masih cantik?"

"Hahaha kau selalu cantik tapi kau tetap saja sudah tua Heechul halmoni"

"Ya.. baiklah aku mengaku sudah tua. Tapi kau tetap mengakui aku cantik bukan.?"

"Tentu, kau selalu cantik dimata ku dan dimata Wu Tan (Han Geng) haraboji , right?"

Wajah Heechul halmoni seketika berubah sedih. Kris meruntuki dirinya karena telah menyebut nama haraboji.

"Du bui qi.."kris menundukan kepala tanda penyesalan.

"Benar, aku akan selalu cantik dimatanya.. sudahlah tak apa. Duduklah" Heechul halmoni menepuk nepuk ruang yang masih kosong di kasur miliknya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari cucuku?"

"Em anou aku kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu"-kris

"Tanyakanlah"

"Apa Halmoni tahu buku yang kakek pinjam dari ku dua bulan yang lalu?"

"Buku? Ahhh... apakah buku ini?" Heechul menunjukan buku yang sedang ia baca kepada Kris.

"Eh, boleh aku lihat judulnya halmoni"

Kris melirik judul buku yang terpampang. Dan benar itu bukunya. Buku Greatest Of Love.

"Boleh aku baca sebentar halmoni?"

"Tentu"

Kris membuka buku dari mulai halaman pertama dengan perlahan. Kris mengerutkan dahinya, -mungkin ia kebingungan- pikir halmoni. Lama kelamaan ia membalikan lembar demi lembarnya dengan sangat cepat. Dan segera menutup buku itu. Kris menatap halmoninya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei. Jangan menatapku seperti itu" – Heechul halmoni.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membaca buku ini? Sedangkan dibuku ini sama sekali tidak ada setetes tintapun yang menodainya." Tanya kris dengan heran.

"Coba berikan buku itu padaku" Kris memberikan bukunya. Dan heechul halmoni mulai membuka halaman demi halaman.

"Enam pendamping bagi enam kesatria. Dahulu pendamping bukanlah hal yang penting bagi para kesatria. Mereka menganggap..." Heechul Halmoni mulai membaca kata per kata yang tertera di lembaran usang itu. Kris mengintip buku itu barang kali ada setets tinta yang mungkin muncul. Tapi nihil dan itu membuat kris semakin bingung.

"Hey. Nona tua, kau mengarang apa yang barusan kau katakan bukan?" seru kris agak berengsek.

Pletak

Heechul halmoni memberikan jitakan gratis pada cucunya.

"Aw sakit halmoni~" ucap kris sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Makanya kau jangan bicara sembarangan tuan muda. Mana mungkin aku mengarang hal itu, kau tahu sendirikan aku sudah tua, tentu saja kemampuanku untuk berbohong itu sudah punah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu"

-memang bisa ya pikiran untuk berbohong itu punah?- tanya kris dalam hati.

"Hei aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh" seru heechul halmoni.

"Oh iya aku lupa kau kan mind reader =,="

.

* * *

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membaca buku yang kosong melompong itu nona tua?"-kris

"Sudah berkali kali ku katakan jangan panggil aku nona tua.! Aku akan melanjutkan membaca dan kau harus menyimaknya!" Seru heechul halmoni.

"Arraseo"-kris

"Mereka menganggap bahawa para pendamping itu hanyalah tembok penghalang bagi mereka para kesatria. Akan tetapi anggapan mereka terpatahkan setelah ada penyihir dari planet Aorthopus yang mengutuk mereka. Para kesatria mengabaikan kutukan itu, dan mengakibatkan mereka mati dalam peperangan."

"Halmoni kutukan apa yang di kenakan pada kesatria itu?"

"Sebuah kutukan sederhana atu bisa dibilang bodoh."

"Eh? Maksudmu apa halmoni?"

"Penyihir mengutuk Kesatria tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari 18 tahun tanpa para pendamping"

"Lalu ?"-kris

"Kan sudah ku beritahumu bahwa ke enam kesatria itu mati setelah mereka mengabaikan kutukannya"

"Aduuuh heechul halmoni maksudku bagaimana kelanjutan buku itu?"

"Aish.. ini sudah terlalu malam untuk menceritakan satu buku ini padamu cucuku yang tampan"

"Yah halmoni~~" rajuk Kris.

"Baiklah halmoni akan membacakan bagian yang terpentingnya saja.."

Baru saja heechul halmoni ingin membaca 'hal terpenting' itu, kris memotong ucapannya

"Tunggu halmoni, setelah kau membacakan hal itu bolehkah aku mengambil buku itu untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan?"

"of course, why not. Lagi pula aku hanya bisa membaca sampai bagian ini saja? Jangan tanya kenapa, itu semua karena kakek mu yang dengan cepatnya meninggalkan halmoni mu yang cantik ini?"

"Terserah halmoni sajalah, aku sudah mengantuk."

"Mereka bukan kesatria biasa, Fligtyst,Waterist, Pheonix, Windyst, Thunder, Telepyst pengendali bagi sesuatu yang terpenting. Dan para pendamping, Time controler, Healer, Lighting, Telekinesis, Frozer,dan Earth. Mereka harus berdampingan, dan kau tahu? Tahun ini adalah tahun dimana mereka akan berkumpul. Dan yang terpenting kau dan ayahmu adalah salah satu dari para kesatria tersebut"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

JEDUUUG

"Halmoni yaaa~ kenapa aku ditendang?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau tidur saat aku menceritakan hal itu?"

"Ah Du bui qi halmoni, ulangi saja lagi~" ucap kris dengan seenak jidat.

"Shireo, aku akan melanjutkannya saja"

"Terserah mu moni"-kris

"PS: hanya sang pendamping yang bisa membaca ini. SELESAI, kau bisa pergi tidur sekarang."

Heechul halmoni melemparkan buku tersebut tepat di wajah namja tampan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kris terjengkang kebelakang saking kerasnya lemparan halmoninya.

"Sakit halmoni" keluh kris

"Cepat pergi dari kamarku tuan muda, atau aku akan melemparmu dengan lemari itu"

'halmoni sok kuat'pikir kris

"hei aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan"

"..."

"Arraseo aku tidur, jalja nona tua"- kris

Brak

* * *

Kris menutup pintu kamar halmoninya dengan agak tidak berkeperi pintuan. Ia memandang buku yang ia pegang dan memikirkan kata kata terakhir (?) dari neneknya tadi.

'hanya para pendamping yang bisa membacanya'

"Jadi halmoni itu pendamping? Dan ksatrianya itu haraboji?" gumam kris.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wu Faaaaaan" "Krisss" "bogoshipoyo" "Wu Faaaaaan" *lagi* terdengar teriak teriakan yeoja yeoja *lagi lagi* centil yang memanggil nama namja (haruskah author ini menyebutnya tampan untuk kesekian kalinya?) TAMPAN, dan PENUH KARISMA keluar dari mobil miliknya. Herannya kali ini ia tak sendiri, ia bersama namja cute bermata besar yang ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "KYEOOOPTAAAAA" "KRIS OPPA APA ITU KEKASIHMU?" oke pertanyaan itu harus rela di coret karena KRIS itu PUNYA TAO. =,=

"KRIIISSS OPPA KENALKAN DIA PADAKU~~~~~" masih dengan lenjehnya yeoja yeoja itu berteriak atas ke-cute-an (?) sosok disamping Kris.

"Hey tenanglah dulu gadis gadis. Dia adikku yang baru pulang dari Amerika dan akan meneruskan sekolah disini. Untuk namanya kalian akan tau nanti, Ja Kita pergi.." ucap kris sambil menarik seorang yang cute itu.

.

.

SREEEKKK

"Selamat Pagi semua" seru Kris ketika membuka pintu kelasnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Wu Fan?" seorang namja menyebut namanya dengan nada keheranan.

"Ne?"

"Kris?" seorang yang lain memanggilnya dengan nada yang keherannan juga.

"Yee?"

"Kau =.=..." kali ini Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hmmm" Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"YAAAAAA WU YI FAN~~~ BOGOSHIPOYO~~~" detik selanjutnya chanyeol langsung menerjang namja tinggi bersurai pirang itu. Dan tentu...

BRAK

Park Chanyeol tidak berhasil memeluk teman dekatnya ini, alhasil yang ia dapatkan hanya ciuman mesra dari lantai kelas. Hohoho~ tahu kenapa, ya seperti biasa Kris mencoba menghindarinya dengan melayang dan pada saat yang kiranya tepat Kris menjatuhkan kakinya tepat di atas kepala Chanyeol. MIRIS. *pukpuk Park Chanyeol*

BUSSSHHHH

"ARRGGHHHHH kakiku kakiku... panas..." Kris meloncat loncat gaje dikelas sambil megang kakinya yang hampir aja melepuh.

"Rasakan itu Wu Yi Fan" Chanyeol bersmirk ria.

"KAU..." Kris geram dengan Chanyeol dan tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai memerah dan ada sesuatu yang muncul dari punggungnya.

"KRIS CUKUP!" Cegah Chanyeol memegang bahu Kris untuk menyadarkannya, akan tetapi sia sia.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk menandakan penyesalan. Ia TERPAKSA meminta maaf pada Kris. Karena ia tau bagaimana kondisi Kris sekarang.

Dan perlahan emosi kris menurun, matanya tidak lagi memerah dan sesuatu yang dipunggungnya mulai menghilang.

"Ahhh sepertinya aku butuh tidur sejenak." Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan bergerak menjauh.

"HEI KRIS, MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Chanyeol.

"KE UKS" balas kris.

.

.

Sementar itu ada seseorang yang melihat kearah kris dengan pandangan geram

'akhirnya kau datang namja mesum'

* * *

_Saat kekuatan sang naga memudar_

_Sang waktu akan semakin dekat_

_Ketika sang teleport sekarat _

_Sang bumi akan berpijak di sampingnya_

_****_**Yosh chapter 4 update mianhaeyo lama~~ **

**lama aja apa lama sekale updatenya.? LAMA SEKALEEEEE? **

**MIANHAEYO~ -/\- *sujud sujud sama reader**

**terimakasih ya atas Reviewnya di Chapter sebelumnya~~ maaf ngga bisa bales satu satu *Kris : bilang aja lu males thor | A : hehe tau aja deh suami | (tao nendang author)**

**Di chapter depan ada Kaisoo Lhooo~~~ **

**bocoran sedikit. KAI di chapter depan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.**

**hehehe ngegantung? yaudah gapapa biar penasaran. **

**RnR ne *buing buing* **


	5. Chapter 5

Yup Chapter 5 update

Terimakasih semua riview, readerpun begitu.

**Title : Greatest of love**

**Genre : Romance, humor, mystery**

**Rate : T **

**Chapter : 5/?**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Cast : EXO **

**Specific Cast : Seme/Kesatria : Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Jongdae.**

** Uke/Pendamping : Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Xiumin.**

**Support cast : Kim Heechul as Wu Heechul / Kris's grandmom**

** Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun / Kyungsoo's appa**

** Lee Sungmin as Do Sungmin / Kyungsoo's Umma **

**Summary :**_ "Penyihir mengutuk Kesatria tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari 18 tahun tanpa para pendamping"_ Sebegitu hebatkah kutukan itu sehingga membuat Kyungsoo yang tadi pagi terlihat sehat, sedangkan sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat.

* * *

Taopov

Tap tap tap

Ya, kalian tau aku sedang apa? Yup benar sekali, aku sedang membuntuti tuan muda mesum. Aish gila bukan, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah buku aku harus berurusan dengan namja mesum seperti dia. Menyebalkan sekali! Wu Yi Fan, Kris, naga mesum, atau apa lah. Akh kepalaku agak pusing, mungkin terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Eh eh maksudku memikirkan buku itu.

Hey kemana namja mesum itu pergi? Bukankah dia tadi pergi kearah uks?

"Kau mencari ku manis?" aish namja mesum mana lagi ini yang memanggilku manis, eit tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini?

"KYAAAAAAAAA, NAMJA MESUM" shock? Jelas, siapa yang tidak shock melihat seorang yang ehem tampan ehem, eh apa yang ku katakan barusan? Tampan? Baiklah ku koreksi, maksudku seorang dengan tampang mesum melihat kearahmu dengan tampang seolah dia ingin memakanmu.

"Ya! Taozi, berhenti memanggilku namja mesum! Nama ku Kris bukan namja mesum, ingat itu!" apa? Dia memanggilku apa? Taozi? Menggelikan.

"Cukup Tao, tidak pakai ZI, tuan mesum"

"Ya ya terserahlah, cepatlah katakan apa yang kau butuhkan." Hah, sial mulutku sulit untuk bicara, aish padahal aku ingin menagih buku itu. ayolah mulut terbuka dan keluarkanlah kata kata itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan apa apa, aku pergi dulu namja manis"

"Yak tak usah colek colek" aku menepis tangannya yang sudah mencolek daguku, namja mesum itu berlalu. Kurasa ada yang berbeda darinya, wajahnya tampak pucat. Dan tadi ku lihat matanya agak sayu, apakah dia sakit? Hei hei hei Tao sadarlah, untuk apa kau memperhatikan namja mesum seperti dia. Misi mu sekarang hanya merebut kembali buku itu dari tangannya.

"Akh" Lenganku, aish kalian tahu? sejak seminggu yang lalu noda naga di pergelangan tanganku tak kunjung hilang, bahkan bisa dikatakan semakin terlihat dan tumbuh, mungkin?, terkadang pergelangan tanganku juga merasakan ngilu. Jangan tanya "mengapa kau tak periksakan saja ke dokter Tao?" Aku hanya belum sempat.

Asih sudahlah, apakah harus kubuntuti lagi namja mesum itu? ish, baiklah sepertinya harus, demi buku itu. yosh semangat Huang Zi Tao.

* * *

Author pov

Kris masih meneruskan perjalanannya menuju UKS, dari cara berjalannya kris terlihat seperti orang mabuk.

Ceklek

"Ah pusingnya" ucap Kris sambil memegang dahi.

"Eh? Hyung?"

"Do Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau disini? Inikan hari pertamamu disini, mengapa kau bolos?" tanya kris penuh introgasi, sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang yang sedang di tiduri Kyungsoo.

(A : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA KRISDO MOMENT *splash splash* KAI : *bekep* *teleportasiin ke kutub*)

"Aku tidak membolos hyung, aku sedang kurang enak badan saja" Jawab kyungsoo lesu.

"Ya bagaimana bisa? Tadi pagi kau terlihat biasa biasa saja Kyungsoo" –Kris

"Eum, memang seperti itu hyung, pagi aku terlihat biasa saja tapi setelah beberapa jam kondisi tubuhku akan menurun drastis" Do mengangguk dan menjabarkan alasan mengapa ia terbaring lebah diuks.

"oh, begitu baiklah semoga cepat sembuh" Kris pergi menjauh dari tempat tidur Kyungsoo, dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur yang agak jauh dari kyungsoo. Seolah dia tidak perduli dengan keadaan sepupunya.

'sepertinya dia kelelahan' batin kyungsoo.

* * *

Tao pov.

Sudah masuk, namja mesum itu sudah masuk ke UKS, baiklah selanjutnya apa yang ku lakukan ya? Ah baiklah aku akan berpurapura ingin mengambil obat, setelah itu akan ku tagih buku itu.

Ceklek

Eh tunggu sepertinya yang ada diruangan ini bukan hanya namja mesum itu.

"_Do Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau disini? Inikan hari pertamamu disini, mengapa kau bolos?" _

"_Aku tidak membolos hyung, aku sedang kurang enak badan saja" Jawab kyungsoo lesu._

"_Ya bagaimana bisa? Tadi pagi kau terlihat biasa biasa saja Kyungsoo" –Kris_

"_Eum, memang seperti itu hyung, pagi aku terlihat biasa saja tapi setelah beberapa jam kondisi tubuhku akan menurun drastis" _

"_oh, begitu baiklah semoga cepat sembuh_"

Sayup sayup kudengar percakapan namja mesum dengan orang lain. Kris terdengar sangat perhatian, dan sepertinya ia mengenal namja itu. Cemburu? Tidak seorang huang Zi Tao tidak mungkin cemburu.

Percakapannya sudah selesai, kurasa kris ikut membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang lain. Baiklah ini waktunya beraksi.

"Permisi, _uisa_ aku ingin mengambil obat" aku berjalan melewati ranjang yang ditiduri kris, dan juga ranjang namja manis yang tadi diajak bicara oleh kris. Eh bukannya itu Do Kyungsoo si anak baru di kelasku? Sepertinya aku tidak melihat ia keluar sebelum aku keluar. Eh tunggu, aku baru sadar aku membolos =.=

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat obat berada,

"eunghh" hei seperti suara rintihan. Jelas bukan diriku yang merintih baka. Suaranya terdengar manis,

"Akh" hei hei rintihan itu mengerikan. Baiklah tenangkan pikiranmu Tao dan lihat siapa yang merintih itu. dalam hitungan ke tiga kau harus berbalik, _i er san._

"KYUNGSOO SSHI" Ya ampun bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo, si anak baru itu,aaaaaa... lihat kau bisa lihatkan, kondisinya, ya Tuhan tolong aku. Kyungsoo. Kaupikir aku diam saja, tentu tidak, aku menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo sshi, sadarlah kyungsoo" aku menggerak gerakan tubuhnya. Aku cemas, bagaimana tidak, lihat kondisinya sekarang, ia berkeringat dan ku lihat ia seperti menahan sakit. Tunggu ada yang janggal. Ku lihat seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, kuulangi beberapa kali, eummm AH PERGELANGAN TANGANNYA! HITAM, mirip seperti milikku, akan tetapi bentuknya sedikit aneh segitiga dengan lingkaran ditengahnya. Dan satu lagi, bentuknya SANGAT BESAR! Hampir memenuhi lengan bawahnya, gila, sebenarnyanya apa yang terjadi?.

"_UISA UISA_, TOLONG" yaampun uisa kemana pula, genting ini genting.

"Ada apa sih ribut ribut." Si namja mesum baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dan tepat saat ia membuka lebar kelopak matanya.

"KYUNGSOO!" namja mesum itu melompat dari ranjang, dan segera meraih telapak tangan kyungsoo. Aku yang melihat hanya terbengong bengong. Tapi detik selanjutnya, kris berteriak meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menghubungi halmoninya.

"Hey, cepat hubungi halmoniku, suruh ia datang kesini" kris menyerahkan ponselnya padaku,dan dengan segera aku menghubungi halmoninya.

Tuuut tuuut

"_yeoboseo, waeyo Kris?"_

"Du bui qi halmoni, tapi ini bukan kris, ini temannya."

"_YA, APA YANG TERJADI PADA KRIS?"_ aish nenek tu ini benar benar extream

"Kris tidak apa apa halmoni, tapi kyungsoo... kyungsoo" aku menggantungkan kata kataku.

"_Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"_ he? Aku belum memberi tahunya, mengapa ia memutuskan untuk segera kesini?

Pip

"ia akan kemari sebentar lagi" ucap ku pelan. Kuliaht kris masih menggenggam tangan kyungsoo, bahkan setitik kristal bening tirun dari pelupuk matanya. Sepertinya ia ada perasaan pada namja itu.

"HEY JANGAN BENGONG SAJA CEPAT PANGGIL UISA"

"Eh iya" aku segera berlari keluar UKS dan menuju keruang guru.

* * *

.

.

Brak

Author pov

Uisa kau tidak berperi kepintuan sekali.

"Kris, ada apa?" tanya _Uisa_ panik.

"Mollayo _uisa_, tadi saat ku bangun , kondisinya sudah seperti ini" Kris menjawab sambil melirik kearahku.

"Tolong periksa dia _uisa_" pinta kris.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu tenangkanlah dirimu" Jung _Uisa_ segera mengambil alih tubuh kyungsoo, ia memeriksakan detak jantung kyungsoo, saat ia ingin memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Jung _Uisa_ tergejolak, ia menatap kris penuh tanya.

"Kris, ada apa dengan lengannya ini" Uisa menunjuk salah satu lengan bawah kyungsoo.

"Nan Mollayo Jung Uisa, mungkin ia tau" Jawab kris dengan wajah yang masih terlihat panik. Dan ia menunjuk Tao, seolah berkata 'kau tau Tao, kau pasti tau'

"eh" tao yang tiba tiba ditunjuk sedikit shock. Tao baru saja ingin mengelak dan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa apa. Tapi seseorang dengan banyak orang dibelakangnya membuka pintu uks, dan segera mnghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah sadarlah kyungsoo-ah" ucap namja manis.

'kelihatannya itu umma kyungsoo' pikir Tao.

"Tenanglah Chagiya~, ia pasti sadar." Ucap namja tampan disampingnya.

"YA KRIS, KAU APAKAN DIA?" teriak nenek nenek gaul pada kris.

"Tidak halmoni, tidak aku apa apakan, aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku dan melihat kondisinya seperti itu." ucap kris membela dirinya.

"Halmoni tenanglah, Kyungsoo sudah sering sekali seperti ini saat di Amerika, dan Sungmin selalu cemas dengan kondisinya." Jelas namja tampan.

"Ya Do Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak khawatir pada anakmu itu?" omel heechul halmoni pada salah satu anaknya.

"Ne, eomma tentu aku khawatir, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah putus asa, sudah banyak dokter yang kami kunjungi tapi mereka semua angkat tangan dan berkata penyakitnya ini jenis baru dan belum ada yang bisa menangani" jawab kyuhyun lemah.

* * *

Kris pov

Halmoni membuat keributan lagi. Dan kali ini pada Kyu Ahjussi, Halmoni sepertinya marah sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Apa ia terjangkit penyakit yang berbahaya?

Kulihat Sungmin ahjumma masih saja memandang kyungsoo dengan airmata yang berlimpah. Ia terus saja mengelus elus kening kyungsoo, seolah berkata kau akan baik baik saja nak. Kyungsoo? Dia masih dengan kondisi awal, berkeringat dan seperti merintih kesakitan.

Tao, ah iya bocah panda itu hanya menyaksikan pertegkaran halmoni dan ahjussi jelas sekali raut wajahnya menyatakan kebingungan. Aku mendekatinya, berbisik sebaiknya kita pergi. Tapi tao tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, sampai kulihat Sungmin ahjumma seperti mengingat sesuatu dan berkata "KAI, KAI, KYU TOLONG CARI KAI". Kyuhyun ahjussi agak tertegun dengan ucapan ahjumma dan ia bertanya "Siapa itu kai Chagiya?" dan ahjumma hanya diam tapi dalam diamnya ia bergumam "Maafkan umma, yang telah memisahkan kalian".

"Ah mian aku memotong pembicaraan kalian, apa kai yang kalian maksud adalah Kim Jongin?" aku menatap wajah Tao heran.

"Jo...ng In" setelah tao bicara hal yang mengagetkan, kudengar Kyungsoo mengigau.

"Ne, Kim Jongin,Kai kekasih Kyungsoo" gumam Ahjumma.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia sepupuku dan sekarang dia dalam kondisi yang buruk" balas Tao.

"Hey, nona tua sebenarnya apa kaitannya Kyungsoo dan orang yang bernama Kai itu?"bisikku pada halmoni yang kini berada di sampingku.

"Kai adalah kesatria dan Kyungsoo adalah pendampingnya. Sungmin sudah tau itu" Heechul halmoni berucap dengan nada dingin. Hal itu membuatku tertegun. Aku memikirkan ucapan Heechul halmoni pada malam itu.

"_Penyihir mengutuk Kesatria tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari 18 tahun tanpa para pendamping"_

Sebegitu hebatkah kutukan itu sehingga membuat Kyungsoo yang tadi pagi terlihat sehat, sedangkan sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat.

"Hei kris jaga pikiranmu itu" ucap halmoni mengagetkanku.

* * *

Author pov

"Ye halmoni, eum halmoni bukankah kutukan itu berlaku untuk para kesatria saja?"-kris.

"Ya, dan sekarang si Kai itu sedang mengalami keadaan yang sangat parah"

"Apakah keadaannya berpengaruh pada pendamping?"-kris

"Tentu berpengaruh bodoh, semakin lama si Kesatria tak bertemu dengan pendamping maka pendamping akan merasakan sebagian dari apa yang ksatria rasakan." Ucap Halmoni

"Hey bocah kalau boleh tau berapa umur Kai Kai itu" Heechul halmoni bertanya pada Tao.

"Eum, baru 17 tahun halmoni" ucap tao ragu.

"Hei nona tua, kau bilang ksatria tidak akan hidup setelah umurnya 18 tahun tanpa pendamping. Tapi kenapa si kai kai itu malah terkena kutukannya sebelum umur 18 tahun?" bisik kris pada Halmoni.

"Dia sudah terikat terlalu lama dengan kyungsoo, bahkan dia sudah menyatukan tubuh dengan kyungsoo" halmoni masih menatap pemandangan menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"Em, maaf halmoni apa maksud menyatukan tubuh ya halmoni?" ucap Tao dengan polosnya.

"Melakukan sex, kau tau itu kan bocah"-heechul halmoni.

Tao mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya ia berkata 'dasar sepupu pervert'.

"Sudahlah, cepat bawa Kyungsoo ke hadapan Kai" perintah halmoni.

"Tapi, Halmoni sudah satu minggu kai dirawat intensif di Seoul International Hospital dan tak ada satu orang pun yang diizinkan menemuinya." Ucap Tao ragu.

"Biar aku atur semua. Sungmin, Kyu bawa kyungsoo ke mobil, Kris segera hubungi Luhan dan bawa ia kemari." Halmoni berkata sedemikian rupa dan mereka yang mendapat perintah segera melaksanakannya.

Tao masih berdiam diri di tempatnya berdiri. Ia melihat kris yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian kris berbincang pada seseorang diseberang ponselnya. Tao juga melihat Sungmin ahjumma dan Kyuhyun Ahjussi dibantu Jung uisa mengangkat Kyungsoo, Tao beranjak dari tempatnya berniat membantu Kyuhyun dan lainnya membawa kyungsoo. Tapi tangannya ditahan Heechul halmoni.

"Kau tetap disini bocah. Aku membutuhkanmu sang waktu"- halmoni.

* * *

**TBC/END**

**Mianhaeyo readers deul, belum bisa menjelaskan kondisi Kai di Chapter ini. **

**Selanjutnya dibuka season pertanyaan. Dan akan dibalas di chapter berikutnya. **

**Dont forget RnR **


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Greatest of love

Genre : Romance, humor, tragedy

Rate : T

Chapter : 6/?

Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.

Cast : EXO

Specific Cast : Seme/Kesatria : Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Jongdae.

Uke/Pendamping : Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Xiumin.

Support cast : Kim Heechul as Wu Heechul / Kris's grandmom

Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun / Kyungsoo's appa

Lee Sungmin as Do Sungmin / Kyungsoo's Umma

**Summary : **_menit yang lalu ia terlihat baik baik saja. sedikit, sial untuk kali ini tidak bisa dipungkiri makin banyak darah yang keluar dari pori pori kulitnya.-kai| 'ternyata sudah 5 menit berlalu, dan aku tak menyadari kalau waktu sudah berjalan. Apakah?'_

* * *

**.**

**Damn Plump present**

**Happy reading **

.

"Permisi noona, boleh aku tau dimana ruangan orang yang bernama Kim Jongin?" Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di SIH, orang yang bertanya barusan adalah kris.

"Ah, dia sekarang sedang ada di ruang ICU daeyoung di lantai 5" ucap resepsionis pada kris.

"Ah kamsahamnida noona" ucap kris.

Kris berbalik kearah segerombolan orang yang menunggu dibelakangnnya, mereka menatap seolah bertanya 'apakah tahap awal rencana sukses?' kris yang paham akan tatapan itu hanya mengangguk dan memberi kode pada Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sedang memapah Kyungsoo agar segera membawa Kyungsoo ke ruangan yang disebutkan resepsionis tadi.

Baru saja mereka berniat meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu, tiba tiba ada seorang perawat yang bertanya pada Sehun dan Luhan "Tuan, tidak kah teman anda membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya?"

"Tidak, terimakasih suster, orang ini akting"ucap sehun seenaknya pada suster itu.

"Ah maaf, tuan sepertinya orang itu tidak berakting, biarkan saya membantu" balas perawat , ia mengambil ancang ancang untuk mengambil alih tubuh kyungsoo. Tapi dicegah Luhan.

"Maaf noona, tapi sungguh dia ini hanya akting" jelas Luhan.

"Tidak, biarkan saya membatu tuan. Orang ini benar sakit. Saya tau itu" perawat itu tetap memaksa untuk membantu Kyungsoo.

'cih keras kepala' gerutu Heechul halmoni

"Tao, sekarang" perintah Heechul halmoni pada tao yang berada di sebelahnya. Tao mengangguk.

"TIME CONTROL ON"

Seketika tubuh sang perawat itu membeku dan berabgai aktivitas disekitar juga berhenti.

"Cepat bawa Kyungsoo ke tempat si Kai Kai itu HunHan."

Hunhan agak kelimpungan membawa Kyungsoo yang kondisinya kian memburuk.

"YA ! luhan sehun, bisakah kalian gunakan salah satu kekuatan kalian untuk membawa anakku" seru Do Kyuhyun.

"Luhan bawa Kyungsoo menggunakan telekinesismu" –heechul halmoni.

"Lho Kyu ahjussi bisa bergerak? Tapi umin ahjuma tidak." Ucap Tao dengan polos.

"Aku hanya pendamping yang kabur dari kesatriaku" ucap kyuhyun sedih.

"Sudah sudah akan ku jelaskan nanti" lanjut kyuhyun.

.

"Kris, liftnya tidak bisa dibuka." Ucap luhan yang berada di depan lift pada kris dibelakang luhan.

"Jelas lah gege" celetuk Tao.

Celetukan itu rupanya memancing Kris untuk mendeathglare Tao.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang kini menatapnya.

"Hentikan time controlmu itu" perintah kris.

"Tidak Kris, jika Tao menghentikannya, maka akan banyak orang yang akan menghalangi kita" –heechul halmonie.

"Aish, lalu kita harus bagaimana nona tua?" – Kris

PLAK DEZIIIING DUAK

"Yak. Cukup halmonie~" teriak kris.

"Kau! Sekali lagi kau menyebutku nona tua akan aku patahkan tulang punggungmu" ancam heechul halmonie pada Kris. Yang diancam bergidik ngeri dan mundur secepat kilat sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding terdekat. Yah sekitar 4-5 meter dari Heechul halmonie berdiri.

"Baiklah. Luhan masih bisakah kau bertahan untuk mengangkat anak itu?" tanya Heechul halmoni pada Luhan yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Aish, sepertinya jawabannya tidak. Sehun, bantu dia" –Heechul.

"Baik" sehun mengangguk dan segera meraih tengkuk luhan dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Tao yang termasuk 'anak polos' reflek menutup wajahnya. Sedangkan Heechul sudah siap dengan pukulan untuk cucunya yang salah tanggap ini.

"Ah~ sudah Halmo..." Sehun menggantungkan kata katanya setelah melihat halmoni yang kini siap memukulnya. Tapi sebelum pukulan mendarat. Sehun segera mundur ketempat dimana Kris berada.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kris dan Sehun yang menatap horor Halmoninya yang cantik. (A: tapi tetep aja tua | H : thor? | A : *ikutan Krishun*)

"Baiklah Luhan, kekuatanmu sudah terisi penuhkan? Sekarang bawa ia melalui tangga" perintah Heechul halmonie.

"Eum" luhan mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah.

"KALIAN! JANGAN MENATAPKU SEOLAH BERKATA 'KAU MENAKUTKAN HALMONI' DAN CEPAT KEMARI" Heechul berteriak secara ngga nyantai pada dua onggok daging yang menatap horor dirinya.

.

Disisi lain

Kini terbarik seorang namja berkulit tan dengan berbagai kabel yang terhubung di tubuhnya. Salah satunya kabel deteksi jantungnya. Namja berkulit tan itu sepertinya ...

Ah sudahlah, tak seharusnya diceritakan. Memaksa? Baiklah.

Lihat ketempat tidur itu. beberapa menit yang lalu tepat sesaat tao belum men-ON-kan time controlnya ia terlihat baik baik saja. Tapi sekarang nampaknya ia berkeringat, bukan keringat biasa sepertinya. Tampak seperti darah yang keluar dari pori pori kulitnya, sedikit sedikit, sial untuk kali ini tidak bisa dipungkiri makin banyak darah yang keluar dari pori pori kulitnya.

Alat alat kedokteran yng tadinya berfungsi, sekarang berhenti seketika. Tao sepertinya kau membahayakan nyawa saudaramu sendiri tao.

Baiklah kita kembali kerombongan pembawa Kyungsoo.

Ah ternyata sudah di lantai 3 rupanya.

"hosh hosh, sehunna~ bisa kau menggantikanku?" bisik Luhan pada Sehun.

"Eum tentu hyung" Ucap sehun semangat.

Luhan menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, sedangkan sehun tengan bersiap siap mengeluarkan anginnya.

"Biar aku saja" Kris tiba tiba mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak dilantai. Melihatnya Tao seperti merasakan sesuatu menyayat hati.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemburu begitu manis. Jika Sehun yang membawa Kyungsoo, aku jamin Ia pasti sudah muntah muntah sebelum sampai di tempat kai." Ucap Kris sok imut pada tao yang kini berada disampingnya.

BLUSH

"Jangan pukul aku, jika kau tidak ingin membuat kyungsoo terjatuh dari gendongan ku manis." Ucap kris sebelum Tao melancarkan pukulannya.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakang kris dan tao. Sedangkan hunhan? Mereka sedang mengisi energi dibelakang, jadi hiraukan saja.

.

Menaiki anak tangga yang ke 6 menuju lantai lima, kondisi Kyungsoo kian memburuk. Kris yang mengangkatnya ala bridal, agak kewalahan pasalnya tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"Halmoni Kyungsoo.." Kris menggantungkan ucapannya.

Heechul halmoni yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya kearah kris

"Akuu.."

"KRIS" Halmoni meneriaki kris. Ia meneriaki kris bukan karena kris melakukan kesalahan atau memanggilnya dengan 'you-know-what-i-mean' . tapi lihatlah wajah kris nampak pucat dan ia sudah melepaskan kyungsoo. Untung saja saat di melepaskan tubuh kyungsoo secara reflek Luhan mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo dengan telekinesisnya.

"KRIS, KAU KENAPA KRIS?" Heechul halmoni terlihat panik dengan melihat kris yang kini bertumpu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Tao, hentikan time control mu sekarang!" seru Do Kyuhyun pada Tao, tapi tao tidak merespon. Mengetahui perintahnya tidak direspon Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya kearah Tao. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat Tao sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menghampiri tubuh Tao yang tergeletak begitu saja. Kyuhyun melihat jam di tangannya.

'ternyata sudah 5 menit berlalu, dan aku tak menyadari kalau waktu sudah berjalan. Apakah?' Kyuhyun bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan-ie bawa Kyungsoo ke kamar kai segera!"-halmoni

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, CEPAT! Biar aku yang mengurus Kris dan Tao." – Hecchul.

"Halmoniiih" Kris memcoba memanggi heechul dengan napas yang terengah engah.

"Ya apa sayang? Biar aku hubungi umma mu dulu" ucap Heechul yang kali ini melembut. *cie

"Taooh" Kris mencoba meraih tao.

"YA AMPUN TAO!" –heechul halmoni.

Bruk

Terdengar dentuman agak keras yang berasal dari belakang heechul halmoni. Nampaknya kris sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri, begitu juga dengan tao. dan satu lagi perhatikan tangan Tao. noda hitamnya mulai menjalar.

"Kyu, cepat hubungi YiXing!"

"Ne.." Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan berbicara pada orang diseberang telepon.

.

"Hosh hosh, Luhanie, bagaimana ini, sudah berkali kali kita melewati perawat yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu"

"Hosh baiklah kita cukup mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan Daeyoung." –luhan

"Eh hyung, coba lihat keatas" Sehun menunjuk kepapan ruangan yang mengatung tepat diatas kepala Luhan.

"Apa? Tidak ada apa apa" Jawab luhan sambil mencari cari sesuatu.

"Ya, Luhan hyung lihat papan nama ruangan di atas kepalamu bukan sesuatu diatap itu" – Sehun

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertulis. Dan benar ruangan itu bernamakan Daeyoung.

"Ah ini ruangannya." Luhan mengambil ancang ancang untuk membuka pintu ruangan Kai. Tapi tiba tiba ada seorang dokter yang didampingi beberapa perawat yang menuju ruangan Kai. Luhan dan Sehun juga kyungsoo, sedikit menghindar dari depan pintu. Sayup sayup terdengar laporan dari salah satu perawat bahwa banyak darah yang keluar dari pori pori kai.

"Kaaaiiiih" sepertinya Kyungsoo mengigau.

"Luhan hyung"-Sehun.

"Ne?" – Luhan.

"Serahkan Kyungsoo padaku, biar aku yang membawanya, dan tolong kendalikan aliran darah orang orang itu agar keluar dari ruangan kai chu~" ucap sehun sedikit bijak dan diikuti anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Sieskinomous"-Luhan. Sebuah mantra pengen dalian darah dari otak yang hanya bisa dilakuakan oleh pendamping yang paling kuat.

Zrrttt

Ceklek. Segerombolah perawat dan seorang dokter yang masuk keruangan kai tadi, keluar tanpa menutup kembali ruangan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sehun untuk membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Luhan masih bertahan mengendalikan aliran darah dokter dan perawat.

"Ya ampun seburuk ini kah kondisinya?" Gumam Sehun yang melihat kondisi kai.

"Kyungsoo, kau dengar aku? Kai sudah disini didekatmu" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo. Getaran ditubuh Kyungsoo sudah mereda.

"Baiklah, sekarang tenang dan ikuti kata kataku oke" Sehun melanjutkan kata katanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Atur nafasmu terlebih dahulu, jika kau mengalami kesulitan gelengkan kepalamu" Respon gelengan diterima sehun.

"Expourtesiarex" mantra pengendalian udara dalam tubuh.

Kini napas Kyungsoo mulai teratur. Sehun melanjutkan instruksinya.

"Jika kau mampu membuka matamu, bukalah. Jika tidak aku akan membuat tubuhmu jatuh menyentuh lantai." Baiklah, mungkin instruksi yang kedua ini terdengar seperti ancaman. Tapi sungguh itu bekerja pada Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya, pikirkan kenangan indahmu dengan kai dengan mata terbuka."

Kyungsoo mematuhinya, nampak dari buliran air yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kendalikan pikiranmu, dan yakinkan dirimu bahwa kau mencintai seorang yang bernama Kim Jongin"

"Kai" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kuatkan dirimu, berdirilah dan buatlah kai sadar. Dan satu lagi, jangan menjerit saat kau melihat kondisinya" Sehun mulai menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya. Kyungsoo mampu berdiri, tapi belum mampu melihat Kai, air matanya masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Ah baiklah, Aku beri waktu 1 menit untuk menangisi kenangan mu itu, dan segera berbalik buat ia kembali kedunia ini" ucap Sehun tegas.

Kyungsoo menghapus airmata dipipinya, ia mulai mebalikan badan.

Syok mungkin melihat kondisi kai yang menuh darah. Bahkan hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kaih.."

"Jangan menangis, kau harus membuatnya sadar." Bisik sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekati Kai, dan mulai menyentuh tangan Kai. Perlahan tapi pasti noda darah ditubuh kai memudar, begitu juga noda hitam ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Katakan kau mencintainya"-sehun.

"Saranghaeyo Kai-ah"-Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur kepipi Kai yang tirus, naik ke mata hidung dan kini berada dibibir tebal namja berkulit tan itu.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu Kai" Kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya, ia membuka masker udara Kai. Menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa ada rasa nafsu yang menghampiri, hanya kecupan ringan.

"Eungh" Kai melenguh dalam tidurnya, menandakan ia mulai sadar.

Masih setia dengan kecupan di Kai's Lips, kungsoo bergumam 'aku berjanji akan disisimu selalu Kai' dan kalimat itu sukses membuat mata Kai terbuka perlahan.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai tersadar.

"Kai-ah"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" toeng. Sehun yang mendengar apa yang kai ucapkan barusan seperti ketiban batu seratus ton.

"Kai.. kai... aku mencintaimu~" Kyungsoo memeluk dengan erat tubuh kai dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Ya ya aku tahu itu, tapi bukankah kau di Amerika?" tanya kai yang kini sudah sadar 100%

"Ne, Aku mencintaimu kai~"-Kyungsoo

"Hei Hei nado saranghaeyo kyungie, aku selalu mencintaimu" balas Kai

"Sukurlah, aku tepat waktu" gumam sehun.

Kai melongok ke seseorang namja tampan (setelah Kris tentunya) yang kini berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada kai.

DEZIIIING

Seperti dilepar oleh Kris hyung dari exo planet pikir Sehun.

"Baiklah sebelumnya... tunggu sebentar" sehun beranjak pergi dari dalam ruangan, dan kembali membawa seorang namja cantik.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Kau bodoh atau amnesia setelah tidur sih Kyungsoo hyung? Kau lupa siapa aku? Sepupumu yang tampannya lebih dari Kris hyung. KAU LUPA KYUNGSOO HYUNG?" tanya sehun mendramtisir.

Plok

"Kau berlebihan Sehuna~" ucap Luhan.

"Ah Sehunie~" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ia, sepupuku Kai-ie, dan itu.. apakah itu kekasih mu Sehunie?" – Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Luhan imnida" Luhan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

Pip pip pip

Sepertinya salah satu posel diantra empat namja itu berbunyi

"yeoboseo halmoni" ah ternyata itu ponsel Sehun.

"YA SEHUNNA! KRIS..."

"Arrishi, aku akan segera kesana" belum selesai heechul halmoni bicara, sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Kris hyung sepupunya dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, padahal dia barusaja bangun kemarin.

"Luhan, kita ke ruang IGD Khundaek sekarang"- Sehun.

Luhan menatap sehun heran.

"Kris." Satu kata cukup membuat luhan mengerti.

Luhan dan sehun pergi meninggalkan Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulih tanpa permisi.

"Sepupu itu memang paling menyebalkan" gumam kyungsoo.

.

_Kini sang naga telah sampai batasnya. _

_Dan sang waktu tetap tidak menyadrinya._

**TBC**

YUP chap 6~ yuhuuuu

Baiklah kali ini author akan menjelaskan sedikit kelebihan dari kesatria dan pendamping, tapi hanya untuk sehun dan luhan, okey kita mulai dengan Luhan. Luhan adalah seorang pendamping terkuat diantara 6 pendamping dimasanya. Berkat level yang ia raih, ia patut mendapatkan kekuatan layaknya sang kesatria, tapi tentu masih dibawah grade kesatria. Ia diberi kekuatan oleh Zeus mengendalikan aliran darah melalui otak. Tapi tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Luhan harus menghapal bahkan mencari mantra yang tepat untuk mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

Sehun, kesatria pengendali angin. Salah satu kelebihannya, membuat suasana lebih tenang, kekuatan itu ia dapatkan karena ia tidak suka kebisingan. Anehkan? Dan masih banyak lagi kelebuhannya.

**RnR readers ~ *kiss&hug***


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Greatest of love

Genre : Romance, humor, tragedy

Rate : T

Chapter : 7/?

Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.

Cast : EXO

Specific Cast : Seme/Kesatria : Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Jongdae.

Uke/Pendamping : Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Xiumin.

Support cast : Kim Heechul as Wu Heechul / Kris's grandmom

Cho Kyuhyun as Do Kyuhyun / Kyungsoo's appa

Lee Sungmin as Do Sungmin / Kyungsoo's Umma

**Summary : **_Kini meskipun segala upaya dilakukan, hanya pendampinglah yang dapat membangunkan para kesatria. Bahkan zeus memberikan mereka tempat untuk bertemu saat mereka belum saling mengenal siapa sebenarnya diri mereka masing masing. _

.

Heechul halmoni kini sedang menatap pintu dihadapannya yang bertuliskan Khundaek. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dapat duduk membatu dikursi dekat pintu ruangan tersebut.

_She's my black pearl~_

Ringtone ponsel kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

**Do Sungmin**

"_Ah kyuhyun-ah, dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang di depan ruang IGD di lantai 5 _chagi, _maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu di lobby"

"_Ne, Gwaenchanayo chagi bagaimana kondisi anak kita?"_

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, kemarilah"

Pip

Kyuhyun mematikan hubungan telepon dengan sungmin bukan karena ia malas menjelaskan semua. tapi apakah ada seorang anak yang tega melihat ibunya menangis tertahan di hadapannya? Tidak ada bukan ?termasuk juga Kyuhyun.

"Umma~"Kyuhyun menghampiri ummanya yang kini menutup wajah menahan tangisan. Ia merengkuh Heecul Halmoni, berharap tangisan ummanya akan berhenti. Tapi nihil, buliran kristal dari matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Umma, tenanglah Kris dan Tao akan baik baik saja umma"

"Hiks Kyuu.." Cukup! mendengar tangisan ummanya sama saja dengan menyayat hatinya sendiri. Dengan segera ia menenggelamkan wajah ummanya di dadanya.

Kriet

Pintu IGD Khundaek terbuka, sosok berjas putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dilihat dari wajahnya nampak ia membawa kabar buruk. Heechul halmoni menatap orang itu seraya bertanya 'bagaimana keadaannya?'. Tapi hanya hembusan napas berat yang diterima sebagai balasan. Heechul merunduk, sepertinya ia akan menangis lagi. Mungkin jika Kris melihat halmoninya menangis, ia akan menertawai nona tua itu. Tapi kali ini orang yang halmoni tangisi adalah orang yang akan tertawa ketika melihat halmoni menangis.

Tap tap tap

"Kyu.." Sungmin datang tergesa gesa, merasakan aura disekitarnya kurang bagus ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk lengannya.

"Eum Kyuhyun-shii, bisa kita bicara empat mata?" _uisa_ yang kini berada dihadapan mereka mulai membuka mulut.

"Ah ne, tentu. Sungmin tolong tenangkan umma, setelah itu aku akan jelaskan semua" Sungmin mengangguk, mengambil alih tubuh seorang nona tua yang sedang menangis di pelukan anaknya Do Kyuhyun.

.

Di ruang dokter.

"Uisa, bagaimana kondisi dua anak itu" Setelah beberapa menit keheningan menghampiri mereka kyuhyun mulai membuak percakapan.

"Eum sebenarnya Kyuhyun-sshi, saya belum mengetahui penyakit jenis apa yang tiba tiba menyerang mereka berdua." Sang _uisa _ menautkan jemarinya diatas meja, ia menatap Kyu dengan lekat.

"Tapi apakah mereka selamat?" Keraguan akan keselamatan dua namja yang kini berada di IGD itu mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun. _Uisa _hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Masih dengan keheningan yang sama, kyuhyun menatap penuh harap pada _Uisa _. sadar akan tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, uisa hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu, adakah kesempatan?" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Maaf" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut uisa yang berarti mendalam. Kyuhyun yang mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sang dokter. Ia merunduk memegangi keningnya seraya menahan emosi yang kini bergejolak.

.

"Sungmin-ah, dimana Kris?" Wu Yixing, umma dari Kris ini baru saja datang, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. Disampingnya juga ada Wu Suho yang ekspressinya sedikit lebih tenang dari istrinya, tapi tentu saja dari wajah yang tenang itu terbesit kecemasan.

"Di sana, Yixing hyung" Sungmin menunjuk ruangan yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Yixing menatap ruangan itu dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Kau sungguh?"

"Eum Umma tadi sudah bilang padaku hyung." sungmin mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"nan mollayo hyung, aku baru saja sampai."

"Aku ingin melihatnya" Yixing mencoba mendekati ruangan tersebut.

Kriet

"Permisi apa saya boleh masuk?" Tanya Yixing pada perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, maaf nona, tapi ruangan ini sedang di sterilisasi" Jawab perawat itu.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat kondisi anakku, _Jebbal"_ Yixing memelas.

"Maaf nona" ucap Perawat dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Yixing.

ZRRRRTTTTT

"Ah" Yixing jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yixing-ah" Suho mendekati Yixing smabil memelukanya dari belakang.

"Hiks hiks" buliran airmata akhirnya jatuh.

"Yeobbo, tenanglah"

"Kau, masih bisa berkata seperti itu saat anakmu sendiri sedang tergolek lemah diruangan itu? Suho-yah?" Yixing bergumam dalam tangisnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku _yeobbo_, tentu aku mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi setidaknya kita harus meyakini jika semua akan baik baik saja." Suho membantu Yixing berdiri. Sedangkan Yixing masih menutupi wajahnya. Suho meraih pipi sang istri agar sang istri dapat menatapnya.

"Yakinlah jika mereka akan baik baik saja" Suho menghapus jejak bening di pipi Yixing. Ia membawa Yixing yang kini sudah tenang ke tempat duduk disamping Heechul.

.

Tap tap

"Sehunna~, kelihatannya kurang baik" Luhan berbisik pada sehun saat mereka sampai ke depan ruangan Kris.

"Lebih baik jangan bertanya Luhan" Bisik Sehun.

Sungmin yang masih merengkuh Heechul menyadari akan hadirnya dua sosok yang kini sedang menatap kearahnya dengan wajah yang bertanya tanya.

"Sehunie, Luhannie"

"Ah ya" Sehun tertegun akan panggilan Sungmin.

'_Tanya pada mereka bagaimana kondisi anakmu' _ Heechul mengirimi pesan ke otak Sungmin tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eum, Sehunnie"

"Ye, Sungmin ahjumma?"

"Bagaimana kondisi anakku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah yang nampak gelisah. Sehun mengurai senyumnya dan berkata.

"Ia dan Kai sudah kembali seperti semula _Ahjumma_, jadi tenanglah" Sungmin menghela napasnya. Sedikit kebahagiaan tertoreh dihati Sungmin.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Keadaan Kris dan Tao, Ahjumma?" Kini Luhan yang mulai membuka suara.

Tap

"Mereka tak terselamatkan" Kyuhyun yang kini berada di belakang Hunhan berucap. Ia masih menunduk. Semua yang ada disana menatap Kyuhyun shock.

'Ia pasti bercanda'

'bercandamu tidak lucu kyu'

'Ahjussi... benarkah'

'Kyu-Ahjusshi..'

'Kyu hati hati dengan perkataanmu'

Pernyataan Kyuhyun terelakan didalam hati masing masing. Tapi hanya satu orang yang langsung mengucapkan keraguan akan ucapannya. Dia adalah Yixing, meski berurai air mata ia tetap saja mengelak dan mengatakan jika pernyataannya adalah bualan.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda, ya kan Kyu.. haha" Kyuhyun tetap terutunduk tanpa berani menatap meraka yang kini dihadaapannya. Yixing semakin merancu dengan kata katanya, menyatakan kalau Kyu bercanda lah, berbohong, berbual.

Tak tahan dengan situasi itu Kyuhyun mendongakan kepala

"Apakah wajahku menampakan kebohongan?" Benar, Kyu menampakan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. Mencoba meyakin Yixing bahwa Kris dan Tao sudah pergi, meski sakit. Heechul Halmoni sudah menagis sejadi jadinya di dalam rengkuhan Sungmin yang ikut menangis. Luhan sudah dalam pelukan Sehun meredam tangisannya. Sedangkan Yixing? Ia masih saja mengelak.

"Tidak, Kau pasti bohong kan Kyu?" Kyuhyun menggelengan.

Yixing menggeretakan giginya, mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun, meraih kerah Kyuhyun agar sejajar dengan wajanya. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Yixing sedangkan buliran kristal terus saja mengalir.

"KATAKAN KAU HANYA BERCANDA KYU! KATAKAN!"

"Yixing-ah" Suho mendekati Yixing, mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat di kerah Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Genggaman Yixing terlepas dan sekarang Suho mencoba memeluknya dari belakang. Awalnya Yixing berontak, tapi karena kehangatan yang ia dapat, ia mulai menerimanya. Yixing menangis dengan keras, mengeram seperti serigala. Suho masih saja memeluknya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia ikut menangis.

Berkabung, ya itu yang mereka rasakan. Orang yang mereka cintai sayangi telah pergi untuk selamanya.

.

"Kalian bisa melihat jasad mereka sebelum dikebumikan" ucap _uisa._

Yixing berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan didampingi suho.

"Li JiaHeng, Wu Yi Fan, Kris kau benar benar akan meninggalkan umma disini kris? Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu menemani umma mu?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat dari Kris yang tertidur.

" Fan, bangunlah appa masih ingin bersama mu Li." Suho mengusapkan tangannya ke dahi Kris.

Tes

Yixing meraih tangan kris, mengelus punggung tangannya sambil bergumam.

Tes

Cairan bening jatuh tepat dipipi beku Kris saat appanya mencium keningnya.

"Kris kumohon bangun." Yixing bergumam.

Suho mudur beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur kris. Ia berbalik menghadap pintu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

"_Umma, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara memanggil zeus kesini?" masih teringat pertanyaan saat a baru saja masuk keluarga Zhang, Keluarga dari pihak istrinya. _

_Tap tap tap _

'_Aku harus cepat'_

.

"Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu agar kau kembali Wu Fan. Tak perduli jika itu dapat merenggut nyawaku."

Kalian tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu.? dia Yixing, pendamping yang memiliki kekuatan healer. Benar ia bisa menyembuhkan seseorang, tapi dia tak akan mungkin bisa mengembalikan orang yang mati.

Beberapa tahun lalu Yixing sudah mencoba mencari cari mantra yang pas untuk membangunkan yang mati. Sempat suatu hari dia berhasil menemukan mantranya. Tapi ketika mantra itu dalam proses penyempurnaan, sang Zeus mematahkan dan memberi peringatan padanya. 'kau dilarang keras dalam penggunaan mantra kehidupan. Jika kau masih keras kepala,jangan salahkan jika nyawamu yang menjadi gantinya.'

Yixing tentu mengingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Zeus. Dan tentu ia mengetahui apa resikonya. Tapi namja yang dahulunya memiliki nama marga Zhang tetap bersikeras untuk menggunakan mantra itu. Yixing mulai fokus dan memusatkan kekuatan pada tangannya. Detik selanjutnya gumpalan berwarna biru yang bercahaya muncul ditangannya.

"_nire bizitza eman zion"_

'_tak ada satupun yang dapat menghidupkan kesatria yang mati, termasuk para pendamping. tapi Zeus mengatakan, Panggilah aku jika kau butuh sesuatu'_

Salah satu kalimat dalam buku Greatest of love yang menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa menghidupkan orang yang mati adalah hal yang mustahil bagi para pendamping. meskipun mereka telah menggabungkan kekuatan.

Braaaakkk

Pintu IGD Khundaek tebuka dengan paksa.

"Yixing-ah CUKUP!"

Perkataan Suho sama sekali tidak di gurbis oleh Yixing. Ia masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"ZHANG YI XING!" suho berteriak, menandakan ia benar benar tak dapat mentoleransi perbuatan Yixing.

"Diamlah chagi, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku"

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menghentikanmu"

"Lakukan jika kau bisa" Tantang yixing yang masih saja berkutat dengan kris.

.

"Kris gege?"-Tao

"Ah ye Tao? sedang apa kau disini?"

"Nan mollayo gege, kurasa tadi aku tertidur, dan saat aku membuka mata aku sudah ada di tempat ini, kau sendiri ge?"

"Sepertinya sama denganmu Tao"-Kris.

'Eh tunggu, tidak ada siapa siapa disini hanya aku dan tao. Eummmmmmm

10 abad selanjutnya. (LAMA!)

Disini hanya ada aku dan Tao, aku dan Tao, HANYA KAMI dan itu berarti'

Kris menyeringai, kalian tahulah Kris seperti apa. Ia mendekati tao yang sedang menatap padang bunga.

"Indah ya ge"

"Tidak seindah dirimu tao, fuuuuh" Kris berbisik sambil meniup telinga Tao.

"KYAAAAAA"

PLAK

"ugh,pukulanmu keras dekali Tao" Kris memegangi pipinya yang tercetak tangan.

"Kan sudah ku peringatkan sejak dulu jika aku jago wushu"

"Iya aku percaya kok"

Tao mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang di tengah padang bunga, tempat dimana mereka berada.

"Hah aku mengantuk, bisakah aku tidur dipangkuanmu?"

"Tidak, tidur saja beralaskan rumput itu namja mesum."

"Ya, Kris, bukan namja mesum ingat itu. KRIS"

"Aniya, kau namja mesum."

"Kalau begitu Wu Fan"

"Tidak, namja mesum"

"Kevin li?"

"a.a" Tao menggeleng.

"okey terserah kau mau panggil aku dengan sebutan apa asal jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan namja mesum!"

"tidak, aku lebih suka panggilan namja mesum untuk mu"

"Hei apakah aku semesum itu?"

"Ya, bahkan lebih."

"coba sebutkan"

"Yang pertama kau pernah menciumku dengan paksa, memelukku dengan paksa, bahkan hampir memperkosa ku dan.."

Chu~~

Kris menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Cukup, ah ternyata aku memang mesum. Tapi yang ku perlakukan seperti itu hanya kau Tao. Karena.."

"Karena?" Tao yang baru saja kembali dari alam bengongnya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kris.

"Karena, aku mencintaimu chu~" Pohon ini menjadi saksi bisu antara dua insan yang baru saja memadu kasih. Tapi sayang mereka ada dialam yang berbeda dengan kesatria lainnya.

.

"Uhok uhok" kalian tahukan seberapa cintanya besar cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya.?

"YIXING SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN!" Suho berteriak. Orang orang yang kini berlalu lalang didepan ruangan mereka terhenti sebentar karena teriakan itu. Alhasil kyuhyun yang berada diluar, harus membungkuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan semua baik baik saja.

"Yixing-ah, kumohon." Mengemis mungkin ini cara terakhir yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras merelakan nyawamu? Kau tahu? Bahkan aku sudah menyempurnakan mantra pemanggil zeus, bisa kah kau hentikan ini dan biarkan aku memanggil zeus untuk membangunkannya"

"Terlalu lama, biar aku yang melakukannya, membangunkannya dari tidur yang panjang." Jawab Yixing yang masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya.

SPLASH BYURR

Suho megendalikan air yang terdapat di pipa westafel dan mengeluarkannya dari keran. Sekarang aliran itu menggumpal di tangannya, sepertinya bersiap untuk menyerang. MENYERANG? Ah maaf sepertinya ada kekeliruan, maksud saya menghentikan Yixing.

"Jika kau memaksa akan aku lakukan Yixing" gumam suho.

Splash

Suho melancarkan airnya yang berbentuk seperti cambuk ke kedua tangan Yixing, mengikatnya cukup kuat. Yixing tidak bisa mengelak, ia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk berontak. Suho menarik cambuknya, alhsil Yixing kini berada dipelukannya. Tapi sayang kondisi yixing sedikit memburuk. Baru saja ia batuk darah. Dan selanjutnya ia pingsan.

.

Kedua namja yang kini berada di tengah tengah padang rumput tak henti hentinya memadu kasih, membagi kenikmatan dan saling menyebut nama satu sama lain.

"haaah gegehhhh pelaaannn"

"Sebentar lagihhh aku keluar tao"

"AHNNN" sepertinya ini untuk yang terakhir kali.

"ge aku lelah."

"berpakaian lalu istirahatlah" Kris mencium kening tao.

.

ZRRAAAANG

"Sehunie, silau" gumam luhan.

Kini yang ada diruangan Khundak hanya Luhan dan Sehun.

"eum" Sehun mengangguk dan menutupi matanya agar tehindar dari sinar itu.

'darimana datangnya sinar itu? ruang ini kan tertutup' Luhan

Sehun mencoba membuka matanya, dan mencari asal cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Ia menyipitkan mata,tapi detik berikutnya ia membelalakan matanya. Karena yang ia lihat adalah tubuh tao yang melayang dan juga bercahaya.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Tao yang tadi melayang sudah kembali ke kasurnya.

"huuuuuuh" deru napas yanghalus mulai terdengar. Luhan mendekati Tao dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Deg deg deg

"Ya Tuhan, dia kembali. Sehun ah~ Tao kembali" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sulit di cerna.

"Jangan bercanda Xiao Lu"

"aku tidak bercanda"

Piip Piip Piip *suara alat deteksi jantung Tao berjalan lagi. Tentu hal itu membuat Sehun shock.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kita harus memanggil Dokter" Sehun membalikan tubuhnya bersiap mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Sehun... jang...aanhh" Kini namja panda, sang waktu telah kembali.

Perlahan Tao membuka matanya, ia menatap sehun dan luhan seraya berkata 'aku baik baik saja, bagaimana dengan kris?'. Mungkin sedikit sulit bagi sehun menafsirkannya, tapi hal itu tentu mudah bagi Luhan.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang luhan katakan.

Tao menduduki dirinya, sepertinya ia telah kembali kesedia kala. ia mencabuti dengan paksa kabel kabel yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Tao, jangan bergerak dulu kau baru saja bangun"

"Tidak, aku harus segera membangunkannya sebelum terlambat" Tao berjalan terhuyung huyung kearah krism yang sepertinya mulai membeku.

"Kris gege, sekarang aku tahu siapa diriku" Gumam Tao sambil mengelus bibir tirus Kris.

.

_Timeless,its mean end of world_

**Aduh apaa ini, typo sanah sini, maaf readers kurang memuaskan chap ini. -,- sedang ngga dapet feelnya. Yasudah terimakasih bagi para readers. Wo ai ni. **


End file.
